Vampire Hunter D: The City of Illusions
by H.Battosai
Summary: Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Pero antes de llegar a la villa de la familia Rostrumon, se tiene que hospedar en un hostal de una ciudad cercana. 7 Capítulos. Completada. Edición Revisada.
1. Miedo

Cuenta la historia que a la entrada del valle se yergue el castillo de la condesa Felicia. Señora de todo lo que alza a la vista, bajo su mano poseía a millones de tropas enamoradas de su belleza y hermosura. Tal era su poder, que todos los vampiros la respetaban como una gran superior. Eran pocos los que podían llegar a verla, sentada en su trono de cristal, y prácticamente ninguno los que vivieron para contarlo. Sus tesoros y riquezas no se podían contar, y su influencia en todo lo que la rodeaba era desmesurada. Pero llego el día, en que ella también cayó. Los aldeanos, desesperados, contrataron a todos los caza recompensas posibles, para que dieran un asalto al castillo, y pusieran fin a la inmortal vida de la vampiresa. Los cazadores tardaron días en volver. Pero a la tarde del tercer día, un cazador pudo regresar. Y con él, la indiscutible corona de la condesa. Alegó que ya nada quedaba de valor en el castillo, y tomando su recompensa, se marchó, mientras todos los aldeanos, agradecidos, le despedían. – Mirando a la hoguera dos niños escuchaban a su padre, que les relataba una historia mientras esperaban que entrara la noche. El hombre, en su mecedora, fumaba delante de sus hijos, que oían absortos la historia que su padre les contaba.

- ¿Y que pasó después? ¿De verdad la condesa esta muerta? – Preguntó uno asustado. El hombre suspiró el humo que tenía en su garganta.

- Es sólo una vieja leyenda. Seguramente, él que residía en ese viejo castillo, era un vampiro muerto hace tiempo. Tanto, que ni su recuerdo queda ya entre nosotros. – Respondió el progenitor sin acabar de mecerse, mientras el fuego rompía la madera.

- ¡Pero yo he visto luces, padre! ¡Por las noches, luces caminan en la oscuridad del castillo! – Gritó el chico agarrándose a su padre.

- Es sólo un cuento para asustar a niños testarudos como tú. – Poco a poco, el padre de los chicos se levantó. Tomo su bastón, y ayudándose de él para caminar, se dirigió a una de las ventanas de la casa. – Venid y os lo enseñaré. – Finalizó.

Los niños le siguieron lentamente hasta la ventana, donde se apoyo y enseñó a sus hijos el panorama. Desde ahí, aún se podía distinguir la semidestruida construcción vampírica. La luna se alzaba entre las nubes, brillante y definida. Los árboles se mecían con el viento, y los espeluznantes aullidos de los lobos no se dejaban de escuchar.

- Veis, sólo es una ruina, donde ya nadie vive. – Añadió dando otra calada a su pipa. Tragó el humo y lo retuvo en la garganta, mientras miraba al techo de su casa, con intención de exhalar el humo hacia arriba.

- ¡Mira, Padre, mira! ¡Son las luces! ¡De nuevo las luces! – Gritaron los pequeños, agarrándose a su padre. El sonido su la pipa al caer fue ensordecedor, pero el hombre no lo oyó. Apoyado en el marco de la ventana, miraba incrédulo la visión que ante él se formaba. En el castillo, varias luces se encendían, mientras que otras caminaban. Demasiadas para ser buscatesoros, y muy pocas para que se tratara de la incineración de la construcción. El hombre no hacía caso de sonidos o de sollozos. Sólo podía contemplar, hasta que un grito desgarrador lo volvió a despertar. Provenía del segundo piso, y de la única persona que allí se encontraba. Los pequeños, asustados pero decididos, subieron corriendo las escaleras, la cual su padre tuvo que subir lo mas rápido que pudo con ayuda de su bastón. Aunque de cualquier forma, cuando llegó ya era tarde. Entrando a la habitación, la imagen era desoladora. La ventana rota daba paso a que el viento agitara las cortinas irremediablemente. Los chicos, pálidos y arrodillados, se clavaban los cristales rotos de las ventanas en las manos mientras miraban con ojos desorbitados por donde había huido el secuestrador. La cama, tomando el protagonismo, lucía roturas en sus sábanas. Y mientras de fondo se oía el cabalgar de los caballos, el padre de familia sólo pudo observar el rosario que descansaba en el centro de la cama.

- Alice…

…_**Basado en el personaje de Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano…**_

"_En el futuro lejano, nuestro mundo ha sido destruido a causa de diversas guerras nucleares. Los humanos, sumergidos en su locura, causan su propia destrucción. Pero en medio de este caos, salen a la luz los vampiros. Los señores inmortales se hicieron dueños de una humanidad esclavizada."_

"_El tiempo pasó, y los humanos reconstruyeron sus civilizaciones. Y empezaron a dar muerte a los vampiros. Pero aun así, en medio de su extinción, aún quedan vampiros que siguen proclamándose señores de sus tierras. Grandes precios poseen sus cabezas. Es por eso que nace la figura del cazador de vampiros."_

"_Pero uno destaca por encima de todos ellos. Un cazador dunpeal, mitad hombre, mitad vampiro, que vive atormentado por su ser, por su necesidad, y por sus sentimientos."_

"_Este es el Cazador de Vampiros D,  
y nada es lo que parece."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 1**

**Miedo**

- ¡Alto! ¡¿Quién va? – Gritaron desde lo alto de la torre. La aldea estaba muy vigilada por los aldeanos, como todas las de los alrededores. En estos tiempos era normal. Y mucho más si quien se acercaba era un forastero montado en un caballo cibernético, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, y con un estrafalario sombrero que no dejaba ver su pálida cara. Su gran espada también era bastante intimidadora, pero se notaba que la tranquilidad era su estado más usual.

- Soy D, el cazador. Estoy de paso. – Aún sentado en su montura, D esperaba respuesta de los francotiradores que le apuntaban. Pasaron varios minutos, hasta que por fín un portavoz hablo.

- ¿Así que eres el cazador dunpeal? No tenemos nada contra el medio-vampiro, pero tampoco lo queremos. Procura que tu estancia sea rápida. – Dijo finalmente uno de los guardas, mientras señalaba a todos los otros que bajaran sus armas. D, viendo esto, siguió adelante cabalgando lentamente a su montura.

Mientras paseaba por la avenida principal, los aldeanos lo miraban extrañados y temerosos. Pero aún con las indiscretas miradas, todo parecía normal en la zona. El sol alumbraba en lo alto del cielo, mostrando el poderoso calor del mediodía. Las edificaciones, presentaban todas crucifijos en el tejado, como muestra de temor. Pero aparentemente ya nadie las necesitaba.

- ¿Que hace usted por aquí? No creo que consiga nada de trabajo. – Dijo el mercader con el que D se paró a negociar. – Hace años que esta aldea no sufre ataques de ningún tipo. Ni un solo mutante ha pasado por aquí desde que yo nací, y mucho menos vampiros. – Opinaba, mientras ponía en un saco el pedido del cazador.

- ¿Sabe un lugar donde pueda hospedarme? – preguntó D, recibiendo la bolsa.

- Lo mejor es que se quede en el hostal del viejo Bill. Es un buen tipo y le cobrará bien. Además que no tiene prejuicios con nadie. – El mercader vio como D ponía sobre su mano varias monedas. – Está al final de la avenida. No la confundirá, siempre está Bill sentado en frente del portal.

- Gracias. – Se despidió D mientras montaba de nuevo en su caballo y comenzaba a alejarse. A la vez que su sombra se perdía por las calles, una chica salía detrás del puesto de compra.

- Que hombre tan misterioso… - Era rubia, de piel pálida, ojos verdes, y una vestimenta bastante campestre. Su pelo, largo.

- ¿Para que te escondes, Catherine? Si no eres capaz de venderles a las personas mas extrañas nunca llegarás a nada en este oficio.

- Viejo, tú sabes que lo mío es… ¡Ser cazadora!

- ¿Cazadora? ¿Aquí? Te morirías de hambre. Por estos alrededores no quedan ni un mísero hombre-lobo. – Rió el jefe de la chica, mientras recolocaba los objetos de su puesto.

Pero cuando volvió a mirar hacia la chica, ya estaba a varias cuadras de allí.

- ¡¿Ha donde te crees que vas? – gritaba el mercader.

- ¡Voy a hablar con él! ¡Seguro que me consigue algún trabajo! – Gritó Catherine, mientras salía corriendo por toda la avenida.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del mercader, D se dirigió al final de la avenida principal de la aldea. Y tal como dijo, allí se encontraba Bill. El anciano de pelo y barba blanca, se sentaba en la escalera del portal de su hostal. Mirando el cielo con unas gafas de sol. Silbaba mientras sonreía. Finalmente, se percató de la presencia de D.

- No se preocupe. Si se hospeda tiene derecho a un sitio en el establo municipal. – Dijo Bill – Serán 10 dólares la noche. Puede hospedarse en el sótano si se siente mejor allí – Al oír esto, D saco diez dólares en monedas, y se las pasó. Este al obtenerlas, las mordió, para cerciorarse de que eran verdaderas.

- ¿Viene a estos lugares por lo de la joven de los Rostrumon? Se han escuchado rumores de que la han secuestrado, y el padre asegura que ha sido un vampiro. Bajo mi opinión seguramente fueron unos rateros que querían una buena recompensa por su devolución. No quedan vampiros en esta zona… - El viejo Bill vio como D emprendía camino al establo, sin prestar mucha atención a lo que decía, pero no se enfado por ello. D, se tomo su tiempo para llegar al establo, donde desmontó y ató al caballo.

- Parece que todo el mundo esta al corriente del secuestro. Y eso que el viejo te pidió que no lo fueras diciendo por donde pasaras. – Mientras ataba la soga del caballo a la madera, una inconfundible voz empezó a oírse. – Con razón te dejaron entrar tan fácilmente. Si es que parece que tuvieras la peste. ¿Por qué no pasamos de descansar y vamos directamente a la caza? Al fin y al cabo, para eso vinimos ¿no? – Finalmente después atar el caballo, D se miró su mano izquierda. Allí estaba como siempre. Una cara impresa en la palma de su mano, que no le dejaba de atosigarle día y noche. El simbionte, aunque era de gran ayudar, en momentos así resultaba una carga.

- Vaya, de nuevo nos miramos las caras. Es curioso que aunque vivamos juntos, no nos veamos muy a menudo. – Dijo la mano, sonriente.

- Cállate. O te cerceno – Añadió D, antes de quitar la montura al caballo. Se la echó al hombro, y partió de vuelta hacia el hostal. Caminaba despacio, como siempre lo hacía. La gente, aunque seguía mirándolo de reojo, ya parecía darle igual que D se paseara por las calles.

Cuando llego al hostal, Bill ya estaba adentro, haciendo varias cosas. D, que ni se molesto en saludar, siguió su camino hasta el puesto de atención al cliente.

- Le he preparado la habitación dos. – Sin ni siquiera detenerse, Bill entrega la llave a D, que nada mas recogerlas, sube hacia el piso indicado. Llave en mano, la metió secamente en la cerradura, y la abrió, pasando adentro de la habitación, y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Nada mas girarse, se encontró con Catherine. La ventana estaba abierta, y las cortinas bailaban con el viento que las mecían. D, que poco le importó la presciencia de la chica, dejo la montura del caballo en la cama. Se quitó la espada de su espalda, y también la dejo sobre el lecho. A continuación, abrió las cortinas y cerro las ventanas.

- ¿Sabes porque estoy aquí? – Dijo por fin Catherine, al ver que el cazador de vampiros pasaba de ella.

- Si no lo sabes tú, como quieres que lo sepa yo. – Respondió D, corriendo de nuevos las cortinas, para que la luz no entrara. La chica, sin miramientos, se dispuso a hablar con él.

- ¡Quiero hacerme cazadora! ¡Déjame ir contigo!- Gritó mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia. D se detuvo un momento y la miró.

- Vete a tu casa niña – Respondió D, que apartó las cosas que había el cama, y se tumbó en ella.

- ¡No soy una niña! Me llamo Catherine. Desde siempre he querido convertirme en cazadora. Es mi sueño. Pero en este pueblucho nunca pasa nada. Eres mi única oportunidad para salir de aquí, para cambiar de esta aburrida vida. – suplicaba Catherine.

- La vida de un cazador no es vida.

- Pero es la única a la que me siento preparada. – Al decir esto, la habitación se silencio por completo. Catherine esperaba una respuesta, y D parecía habarse quedado dormido.

- ¿Y que pensará tu familia? - Preguntó D.

- No tengo. Soy huérfana de nacimiento.

- ¿Amigos y conocidos?

- La gente de este pueblo me desprecia por querer convertirme en cazadora. – Catherine que ya estaba algo menos nerviosa, se sienta en un borde de la cama de D. – La única amiga que tengo es Alice, una chica que vive lejos de la ciudad.

- Alice Rostrumon… - Murmuró D. Catherine se quedó observándolo un rato sorprendida.

- ¿La conoces?

- En absoluto… - Respondió D. Catherine, algo confundida, no comprendía las palabras de D. El silencio se volvió a formar entre los dos y varios minutos pasaron. La chica cabizbaja, permanecía inmóvil, esperando. Y D, posiblemente, dormía.

La tarde caía mientras a la entrada del valle, en el castillo, las cosas eran muchos mas calmadas si cabe que en el pueblo. Por uno de los muchos senderos que se dirigían a él, cinco caminantes encapuchados, se dirigían hacia sus puertas. Su sendero, que se unía como muchos otros al principal, casi era indistinguible ya que la hierba había crecido mucho desde la última vez que fue usado. Sin embargo, llegaron sin dificultad al puente. Largo como pocos, cubría la fosa que rodeaba el castillo, a la vez que subía hacia sus puertas, más altas que el nivel del valle. A allí los cinco caminantes se detuvieron. El más bajo de ellos se dirigió delante de la gran puerta, tocó, y sin separar la mano de la puerta, pronunció.

- Ya hemos llegado… - Pocos segundos tardó en que una de las puertas se abriera ligeramente. De ellas salió un pequeño sujeto con una lámpara en la mano.

- Gracias por no llamar desmesuradamente. – Dijo el sujeto, con voz aguda y fría – Mi señora todavía duerme, y nunca desea ser molestada en esas circunstancias. – Aclaró.

- Lo entendemos. Pero no hemos venido para eso. Al recibir la llamada, se nos comunicó que nuestro trabajo empezaría nada más llegar al castillo, aunque no sepamos cual es exactamente. – Al oír esto, el pequeño mayordomo produjo una extraña risa, que se podía confundir con una queja fácilmente.

- Hace poco se supo que el dunpeal se ha acercado a la zona. Mi señora desea su muerte lo más pronto posible. Después de eso, también desea la protección del castillo contra posibles cazadores.

- La protección es nuestra especialidad, pero el cazador todavía no ha atacado. ¿Seguro estáis de que vendrá a por vuestra ama? No nos gusta atacar sin motivo. Nosotros no somos cazadores. Además, tampoco queremos perder hombres inútilmente.

- Nada más puedo deciros que preguntaros si aceptáis el trabajo. Veinte millones de dólares ahora, cincuenta cuando traigáis la cabeza del cazador D, y otros cincuenta cuando se dé por finalizado el trabajo. – El mayordomo sacó varias bolsas de monedas, pasándoselas a cada uno de los caminantes. Todos miraron sus respectivas cantidades y esperaron con ellas en la mano. Finalmente, el pequeño encapuchado se guardo el dinero, y al ver esto, todos los demás lo hicieron. El mayordomo con una reverencia, entró de nuevo, dejándoles espacio para introducirse finalmente en el castillo.

Mientras, D y Catherine seguían en el hostal. La chica se había quedado dormida sentada, esperando alguna palabra de D. Pero este no contestó. Tantas horas pasaron así, que la noche ya había caído. Catherine no parecía despertar, pero lo hizo de una manera que jamás imagino. Una sirena aguda sonó por toda la aldea, levantándola bruscamente. Asustada, y viendo que D seguía tendido en la cama, miró a todas partes confundida. Después de observar donde estaba y recordar un poco, abrió la ventana de par en par y miró abajo. En la calle, la gente corría despavorida mientras gritaban. De los sonoros gritos, Catherine sólo pudo distinguir el "¡nos atacan!" de varios hombres armados. En el final de la calle, Catherine observó con detenimiento. Distinguía siluetas saltarinas, mientras que veía otras trepar por edificios y paredes.

- Mutantes… - Dijo antes de echarse atrás. Mirando hacia D, su primera reacción fue intentar desertarlo, pero le dio miedo. No sabía como reaccionaría. Por eso lo único que se le ocurrió hacer, fue volver a su sitio, y ponerse en su misma posición. Pero los gritos y alaridos de las calles no la dejaban descansar en paz. Los incansables disparos de los aldeanos sonaban por toda la aldea, y el sonido de los cuerpos caídos parecía tener más fuerza sonora si cupiera. Puede que por eso, no oyera como un grupo subía rápidamente por la escalera. La puerta se abrió de golpe, asustando a Catherine y tirándola completamente al suelo.

- Lamento no he podido detenerlos… - Dijo Bill, que entró primero a la habitación, seguido de varios hombre. Uno de ellos con una escopeta en la mano apunto a la cara de D.

- ¡Tú, dunpeal! ¡¿Eres cazador, no es cierto? ¡Pues dispersa a los mutantes! – Ordenó. Pero D no se movió de su sitio.

- Yo soy un cazador, y por lo tanto nada hago gratis. Pero aunque me pagaran, tampoco lo haría. Sólo soy un cazador de vampiros, y vampiros son a los que extermino – Sin moverse siquiera, y aunque muchos dudaban si dormía o no, D respondió, muy tajantemente.

- Si no lo haces, te mataran a ti también. – Dijo un chico de atrás, algo sorprendido de la respuesta del medio vampiro.

- No. La única cosa que se de mutantes, es que siempre atacan con motivo. Y muy probablemente por motivos monetarios. – Todos se quedaron en silencio al oír las palabras salidas de la boca de D. Incluso Catherine, que estaba sorprendida y asustada, observaba con atención. Pero un bastón se oyó de fondo, mientras los hombres habrían paso entre si. De allí salió un señor bastante mayor, pero erguido y de buena figura para su edad. Apoyado en el bastón por evidencias de cojera, se puso delante de todos, y bajo las armas de los hombres.

- Disculpad a los ciudadanos. La desesperación los puede en estos momentos tan críticos. – Era sin duda el alcalde de la zona, que se dirigía a D sin reproches. – En el cofre del pueblo hay cerca de un millón. Lo único que le pedimos es que espante a los mutantes, y que averigüe de donde salen. Sabemos que no es su especialidad, pero cualquier ayuda es poca en estos momentos. - Finalizó el alcalde. D, que seguía sin moverse respondió.

- Ya he sido llamado para un trabajo. No puedo permitirme el lujo de perder más tiempo…

- No lo perderá. Lo más probable es que los mutantes salgan de la abandonada ciudad de Toldgus, al este de aquí. Si mis informaciones no son erróneas es para allá donde se dirige. Sólo le pediremos que compruebe la vida de mutantes. Ni siquiera le hará falta volver, puede ir una persona con usted y traer él mismo la información. Eso, claro esta, si no muere antes.

- ¿Y si están los mutantes allí? ¿Qué pasara entonces? – D se levantó de una vez, y tomo su espada con la mano derecha. El alcalde sacó un cofre y se lo puso sobre la cama. Lo abrió y dimo a mostrar los billetes que había dentro.

- Haga lo que crea conveniente. – Dijo el alcalde. Tomo un puñado de billetes, y se los dio. – Esto por ahora, lo demás podrá venir a recogerlo cuando quiera. – Dijo definitivamente. D mirando el dinero que se le había ofrecido se calló un momento. Gracias a eso, los gritos y sonidos de la batalla eran cada vez más destacables, sobre todo en el cerebro de D.

"…_Continuará…"_

_Fanfiction by  
_

_Vampire Hunter D – Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D – Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust – Animation Film © Madhouse Studio. _


	2. Confusión

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Pero antes de llegar a la villa de la familia Rostrumons, se tiene que hospedar en un hostal de una ciudad cercana. Allí conoce a Catherine, una joven chica que desea ser cazadora. Pero, antes negarle el que vaya con él, el lugar es atacado por mutantes, y todos le piden a D que investigue Toldgus, una ciudad abandonada, que parece ser el centro de los sospechosos hechos."_

_"Las tablas se han girado,_

_Los papeles se han cambiado,_

_Los cazadores se han convertido en presas."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 2**

**Confusión**

D montaba su caballo por la llanuras nocturnas de los alrededores de Toldgus. La noche era luminosa gracias a la luna llena, pero esta estaba tapada por un gran castillo que se alzaba en el horizonte. Y curiosamente, D no se dirigía hacia él.

- Nos traerá problemas. Nos retrasará más de lo que estamos, además de molestarnos... -

- No te preocupes. - Respondió D ante las quejas de su mano izquierda. Aunque pudieran ser acertadas, por lo que estaban haciendo. D volvió a mirar hacia atrás, antes de empezar a ascender una colina. Allí estaba Catherine, que le seguía silenciosa, montada en su caballo. D había aceptado que le siguiera, exclusivamente para que después volviera al pueblo, y contara a todos los resultados de su investigación. Sin embargo, eso no conllevaba tener que entablar una conversación con ella.

- Puede que a ti no te preocupe, pero ya estamos jugándonos el cuello de nuevo. ¿No sabes que estamos en una tierra maldita? Este es el feudo de la condesa Felicia. Pero supongo que tú no tienes ni idea de quien es ¿verdad? - La mano izquierda de D no obtuvo respuesta alguna. - Era amada por sus súbditos, y odiada por el resto del mundo, que la veía como un demonio bíblico. La leyenda dice que un grupo de cazadores la eliminaron, pero la verdad es que desapareció sin dejar rastro. Se comenta que fue castigada por otros señores de la noche, por su egoísmo y su entrega total a la autosatisfacción. No obstante, nunca se ha encontrado su cuerpo, y todos dudan aún de que esté muerta.

- Eso no son más que opiniones. Viva o muerta, no nos debe de interesar. - respondió D.

- ¿No crees que ella puede estar detrás de todo esto? Es muy extraño que unos mutantes les de por atacar ciudades humanas. No tiene sentido. Además, poseían un olor demasiado fuerte. Olían a putrefacción y vómitos...

- Olían a muerto. – Contestó, antes de alzarse en la cima de la colina. Allí se detuvo, contemplando lo que se alzaba en el valle. A los pies de su situación se encontraba la tan famosa ciudad de Toldgus, y varios kilómetros al norte. Alzada encima de las montañas que rodeaban el valle y custodiando la entrada norte del valle, estaba el castillo. Pero las cosas no eran precisamente como se las esperaba D.

- ¿No decíais que Toldgus es un ciudad abandonada? – Preguntó D en voz alta. Catherine, que lo oyó, cabalgó hasta la posición del cazador. Y allí vio como, delante de ella, se podía apreciar una ciudad en pleno esplendor, con luces centelleantes y muestras de vida humana por doquier.

- Yo... realmente no... - Catherine, sorprendida por la visión de la supuesta "ciudad muerta", no se dio cuenta como D empieza a bajar colina abajo. Nada más ver la separación de su compañero, bajó también, pero más cerca de él de lo que lo iba haciendo hasta ahora.

- Al estar tan relativamente cerca del castillo, Toldgus era considerada un sitio prohibido para los habitantes del pueblo. Por eso, hace siglos que nadie viene por aquí. Aún así, nos juraron que estaba destruida, y como nunca recibimos noticias de la ciudad, así lo creímos. Los que más cerca se atrevían a vivir aquí, son los Rostrumon, pero nos juraron que nunca se les había ocurrido acercarse aquí. Puede que, fuera reconstruido hace tiempo...

- Entiendo... - A medida que se acercaban, un aire contaminado surcaba el lugar. Era un olor putrefacto no muy fuerte, pero bastante molesto. Muchas conjeturas obtuvo D de este dato, pero no quiso hablar todavía.

En cambio, la ciudad era bastante animada. La gente parecía vivir por la noche, porque el ajetreo era constante. Tiendas abiertas, caballos y vehículos circulando sin parar, luces encendidas iluminando toda la calle, gente paseando y riendo gratamente. D y Catherine miraban a izquierda y derecha todo el ambiente.

- No parece que hubiera pasado nada importante - Dijo Catherine.

- ¿Por qué hay tantos cazarecompensas? ¿No decíais que en estos lugares no quedan ya vampiros o seres nocturnos? - Preguntó D. Catherine lo observó. Pues era verdad. Desde hace siglos que no había lugar para los cazadores, ya que nadie había visto seres sobrenaturales desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Pues...

- Separémonos, así quizás consigamos averiguar algo.

- Yo no... - Catherine se quedó hablando sola, cuando vio que D se marchaba hacia uno de los callejones de la ciudad.

D paseaba por la calles, buscando algo que le diera suficiente información, como para solucionar el enigma de la ciudad. Era algo bastante extraño que, de la noche a la mañana, una ciudad que se creía extinta volviera a emerger de la nada. Además, estaba ese incesante olor putrefacto.

- ¿Consigues localizar la fuente del olor? – Preguntó D a su mano.

- No lo tengo claro aún... Debes darme algo más de tiempo – Respondió esta, hablando algo bajo. D , mientras, había alcanzado a ver un biblioteca. Algo de información conseguiría. Sin romper el silencio, D saludó con una reverencia a dueño, y prosiguió su camino. Las estanterías se alzaban varios metros por la pared, siendo necesario una escalera para poder obtener libros de las zonas altas. No parecía ser un sitio muy visitado, por el ambiente de soledad que a uno le rodeaba apenas al adentrarse 2 o 3 estanterías a dentro. Sin embargo, D no se detenía por libros tan poco llamativos ni por esa penumbra que le rodeaba poco a poco, a menudo que avanzaba. Pero si lo hizo cuando llegó a lo que parecía ser el final de edificación, donde se encontraba, las mesas de lectura. Y apegada a la pared final se encontraba un escritorio, aparentemente dedicado a escribir. O por lo menos eso parecía, ya que un libro abierto y una pluma algo seca, era los objetos principales de la mesa. D se acercó, tomó el libro en sus manos y leyó el último título anotado. El silencio de D era demasiado denso, como para que su mano izquierda no se pusiera nerviosa.

- ¿Qué es? ¿Qué lees?

- Parece... - Dijo D en voz alta - Que están un poco retrasados...

En otra parte de la ciudad, Catherine caminaba por las calles sin dejar de abrazarse a si misma. Nunca había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para andar en unas calles desconocida, en un lugar extraño, y más encima sospechoso. Pero, su "nuevo estatus" de caza recompensas le hacía tener cierto coraje más elevado de lo habitual. Por eso, aun teniendo miedo, debía buscar información. Sus pensamientos, que se centraban en parecer una cazadora de vampiros, cegaban muchas veces su visión y por donde iba, con lo que poco tardo en tropezarse con una de las personas que transitaban la calle.

- Lo siento chica... - Dijo el hombre antes de levantarse. Al verla un poco, se rascó la cabeza un poco y suspiró - ¿Otra cazarecompensas, no?

Esto sorprendió un poco a Catherine, pero no era de extrañar que con la cantidad de armas que los aldeanos le dieron para su defensa personal, lo último que pareciese es ser una niña de pueblo.

- Sí, pero parece que ya es normal aquí... – Contestó Catherine, algo más confiada en su apariencia. El hombre la ayudó a levantarse, mientras escupía a un lado.

- Claro, se nota que no vienes por lo de Gran Cacería

- ¿Gran Cacería? – Preguntó la chica, ya de pie.

- Sí. Al parecer los ciudadanos de este lugar tienen suficiente dinero como para pagar a más de veinte cazadores para solo una presa. Por eso, muchos estamos aquí, por si no vuelven los primeros enviados, tomar el relevo. – Explicó el cazador, que parecía algo atraído por Catherine.

- ¿Tanto cazador para una sola presa? ¿Qué monstruo podría merecer tal sobrevaloración?

- La condesa Felicia, la señora de estos lares. Ese es el ser que atormenta y enamora a todos los pueblos bajo su mando.

- ¿La Condesa... Felicia? – Catherine, algo sorprendida, no terminaba de comprender bien lo que el hombre le decía.

D ya había salido del local y se dirigía con su montura hacia otro lugar de la ciudad. No sabía concretamente donde, dado que lo que leyó en ese libro rojo en el interior del la biblioteca le dejó algo confundido. Pero no se desesperaba, aun con el olor fétido de su alrededor. Todas las cosas en el mundo tiene una explicación.

- No nos podemos fiar de ese libro... Es como si creyéramos que es otoño solo por ver caer una hoja de un árbol. - Dijo la mano izquierda de D, que se preocupaba de lo leído en el libro.

- Siempre tiene que haber una primera hoja. - Añadió D, que sin casi darse cuenta, había llegado al cementerio de la ciudad. Sin desmontar, se adentró al lugar de descanso de los difuntos. Aunque se lo tomó con calma, leyó muchas de las tumbas.

- Supongo que aquí no te extrañara que haya olor fétido ¿no? Je je, aunque no todo tiene que estar muerto en un cementerio. No estaría de más echarle el diente a algún moribundo de por aquí - Dijo la mano, haciendo hincapié en lo último, dado que se podía ver a un borracho tapado por unas mantas en la cima del cementerio, junto a un monumento - No creo que pase nada, es parte de tu naturaleza ¿no crees? Es lo más normal. Dicen que la sangre con alcohol tiene mejor sabor...

- Es extraño… - D había apretado su mano izquierda para hacerle callar.- Es extraño, que ningún fallecido haya muerto en este siglo - D miró a la cima del cementerio - Creo que todo me empieza a encajar.

En la cima, sin que D dejara de mirarlo, el borracho se levantó y con una sonrisa miró hacia donde estaba el cazador. No se le podía ver bien la cara, pero su sonrisa era algo que sin duda se podía diferenciar. Fue en ese instante, que D analizaba su sonrisa, cuando un fugaz ataque se proyectaba frente a él. D rápidamente, puso su espada delante de su rostro, que consiguió frenar el golpe. Pero no la potencia, y empujó al cazador fuera de su montura. D se levantó velozmente para ver que o quién le había atacado, y vio como una elástica mano era recogida por el supuesto borracho. Sus flexibles brazos eran seguramente prodigios de una mutación, pero sin duda las garras que en sus manos llevaba eran una cualidad técnica adquirida.

- Buen bloqueo, poco impresionante, pero sirvió a su propósito. - El mutante, que aparte de una grata dentadura, poseía un flagélico cuerpo, no dejaba de sonreír al ver como D se desenfundaba su espada.

- ¿Que es lo que lleva a un mutante a proteger un cementerio humano? – Preguntó D al ver la clara proposición de pelea que el ser mandaba al ponerse en posición de combate.

- ¿Protección? No es ha eso a lo que me dedico. Merthmet es mi nombre, y he sido contratado expresamente para eliminar al cazador dunpeal. Se nota que no te tienen mucho cariño por la zona.

- ¿Sólo a mí? ¿Los demás cazadores no resultan una amenaza?

- ¿Demás cazadores? – Preguntó Merthmet sorprendido, pero tardó pocos segundos en reírse a carcajadas. - Ya entiendo... Es muy gracioso, pero... ¡No seré yo el que te explique el chiste!

Dicho esto, Merthmet lanzó sus elásticas manos a su oponente. D intentó cortar su brazo izquierdo con su espada, pero no hizo mas que cambiarle la trayectoria en que era lanzado. Sin embargo, el brazo derecho del mutante clavo sus gigantescas zarpas en la espalda del cazador. El grito sordo de D fue tapado por el sonido de la destrucción de varias tumbas al ser lanzado volando por la gigantesca zarpa de su oponente.

- ¡D! - Gritó Catherine, que acababa de entrar al cementerio. D no tuvo tiempo de mirar atrás, ya que otra zarpa elástica se dirigía contra él. La esquivó, y sin dejar de caminar hacia atrás, detuvo dos zarpazos más e intentó cortar una mano a Merthmet. Pero su elástica piel solamente produjo que como una goma, su brazo rebotara al suelo, propinándole a D otro golpe que apenas alcanzó a detener con la espada. Aún así, fue lanzado contra el suelo nuevamente.

- ¿Que tal va, cazador? Un poco difícil cortar unos músculos tan elásticos ,¿no crees? - Merthmet rió otra vez. Aunque su risa se detuvo al ver como D, aún recibiendo el golpe, había conseguido cortar sus garras metálicas, su arma más letal. Esto enfureció al mutante, que agarró del cuello a D e intentando estrangularlo, lo levantó del suelo. Y mientras, con sus brazos, lo sacudía de un lado a otro. D, algo adolorido, pateó el cuerpo del mutante que, por elasticidad, se hecho hacia atrás, soltando a D. Este, antes de que levantara, agarró su espada y corrió al encuentro de su enemigo. Por su parte, Merthmet con sus ya desarmados brazos intentaba golpear a el cazador. Al ver que no lo conseguía, intentó agarrarlo. Pero D saltando antes de ser inmovilizado, esquivó el movimiento. Los brazos elástico de Merthmet consiguieron curvar la trayectoria, agarrándolo por la espalda y tirándolo hacia atrás. Pero D al ver que era apresado, lanzó su espada con la precisión debida, consiguiendo que atravesara el cráneo de su enemigo, y así poner fin a la batalla.

- ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto Catherine. D, algo cansado, se levantó, y se enfundó la espada.

- No te preocupes... - Respondió D, ya en perfecto estado - ¿Has descubierto algo?

- Al parecer una condesa vive aún en el castillo. Dicen los cazadores de la ciudad que se han reunido, porque los lugareños pagan una buena suma de dinero por su cabeza. Así que cada cierto tiempo mandan cazadores al castillo, a combatir a la condesa Felicia.

- ¿Felicia?

- Sí. Por eso, hay tanto cazador suelto. Aunque eso no explica lo de los mutantes...

- Es muy obvio ya... - Respondió D, emprendiendo la marcha colina arriba. Catherine le seguía de cerca. Veía como D miraba a todos lados, hasta que finalmente se dirigió a el monumento que había encima del cementerio. Parecía un pequeño santuario, de arte gótico, y precedía la entrada dos candelabros encendidos. D dio una señal a Catherine para que esperar afuera, y él se adentro dentro de la ermita. Allí, vigilando la entrada y toda la habitación, se encontraba una fuente con continua agua saliendo.

- ¿Esta aquí? – Preguntó en voz baja D.

- Sí, lo noto. Aunque no se si podré tragármelo entero... - Dijo la mano izquierda de D, mientras este la alzaba frente a la fuente. El rostro pálido de la mano abrió la boca y tragó el aire de la habitación. Ráfagas de viento teñido de verde eran engullidos por la mano de D, mientras este esperaba pacientemente.

Afuera, Catherine miraba la llama de los candelabros. Pero mágicamente, las luces de las lámparas se apagaron, y las erguidas y altas velas, se transformaron en pequeños restos de cera mal oliente. Catherine muy sorprendida y algo asustada, intentó entrar a la ermita donde estaba D. Pero justo en ese momento, D salió de ella y detuvo a la muchacha.

- Me lo temía. - Dijo D mientras salía.

- ¿Qué es lo que...? - Catherine todavía sorprendida, se giró para ver de nuevo la ciudad. La gran ciudad e Toldgus, viva y radiante de luces y personas, se había convertido en una ciudad monstruosa, con casas y edificaciones destruidas, oscura, tétrica. Una ciudad muerta.

- Era todo una ilusión. - Dijo D, llamando la atención de la chica. - Creada de probablemente el último día del apogeo de la ciudad. En la biblioteca había un libro rojo, que parecía ser el diario histórico de la zona. Al parecer, la última página se escribió hace ya 2 siglos.

- ¿Y los mutantes? - Preguntó Catherine. D alzó su pálida mano, y señalo a la entrada del cementerio. Por todas las calles de la destruida ciudad, habían cadáveres de mutantes. Los gusanos que se alimentaban de los muertos decoraban las paredes de los edificios destruidos, a la vez que se arrastraban hasta los fiambres. Mientras caminaban hasta sus monturas, D y Catherine esquivaban los cadáveres.

- ¿Y para que alguien querría crear una ilusión tan grande?

- Eso todavía no lo sabemos... - Respondió D.

En el castillo, Alice despertaba de un sueño profundo y de varios días. La habían sedado. Pero aun con la droga, el miedo no se le había pasado. El tétrico castillo, iluminado por velas, estaba sumergido en la oscuridad de la noche. Por las ventanas se podía ver la luna llena, y la destruida ciudad de Toldgus en medio del valle. Aunque la destrucción exterior era un contraste grande con el interior, de decoración romántica y sumamente detallista y perfecta, para los años que tenía el castillo.

- ¿La señorita ya se ha despertado? - Al oír la voz, Alice se dio la vuelta rápidamente. Era el pequeño mayordomo, cubierto con una túnica, y con una lámpara en las manos. - Le aconsejo que duerma algo más. Esta noche será muy larga... –

_"…Continuará..." _

_Fanfiction by_

_Vampire Hunter D – Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D – Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust – Animation Film © Madhouse Studi_


	3. Decepción

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Conoce a Catherine, una joven chica que desea ser cazadora, en una aldea de paso. Pero esta es atacada y los habitantes le piden a D que investigue Toldgus, una ciudad abandonada. Curiosamente cuando llegan, todo parece vivo y activo. Mediante investigaciones, D y Catherine descubren que el cementerio albergaba el epicentro de esa ilusión."_

_"La muerte es el fin de la vida,_

_La vida es el camino a la muerte,_

_Sólo tú eres capaz de caminar cogida de la mano de ambos."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 3**

**Decepción**

D y Catherine observaban montados en sus caballos las ruinas de la ciudad de Toldgus. Los cuervos y ratas eran los únicos animales que se veían a primera vista. Los gusanos, moscas y otros insectos revoloteaban, probablemente por el olor que desprendía toda la ciudad. Los cadáveres ya no pasaban de ser esqueletos rodeados de algunos gusanos, que devoraban los restos de carne que quedaban en los restos de huesos. Los edificios, desfallecidos o en claro estado de derrumbamiento, daban a la zona una tono lúgubre. No crecían plantas ni ningún vegetal en todo el panorama, y las cenizas y tierra muerta cubrían el suelo. Una escena que aterraría al más valiente.

- Así que Toldgus fue destruida hace unos dos siglos. Pero eso ya lo sabíamos, no tenemos nada nuevo en lo que se refiere a pistas sobre el asunto de los mutantes. - Catherine tomaba nota de lo que sabían y las preguntas que debían contestar.

- Los mutante provenían de aquí. - Contestó D. - Se puede decir que vivían aquí.

- ¿Qué?

- Probablemente sigan aquí parte de sus colonias y gente. Lo sé por la peste que los mutantes que atacaron la aldea llevaban.

- Espera un momento. Esto no explica nada. ¿Como podían vivir aquí en medio de una ilusión? Además, ¿qué se supone que haremos ahora? Nos atacaran en cualquier momento...

- Iremos a preguntarles porque nos atacaron. - Respondió D sin dejar de mirar por donde iba.

- Incluso, no sé... - Catherine se calló y asimiló lo que el cazador de vampiros había insinuado hace un momento. - ¿Vamos a ir a preguntarles?

- Sí - Respondió D. Catherine empezó a asustarse un poco.

- Eh... ¿no es demasiado peligroso? – Preguntó la chica.

- No lo suficiente.

- ¿Y no hay otra forma de solucionar el dilema?

- Probablemente, pero lo que no hay es tiempo para buscarla.

- Ah... - Catherine veía como el miedo poco a poco empezaba a carcomerla. Sus palpitaciones se aceleraban. Parecía que caminaran hacia una muerte segura.

Mientras, en el castillo, Alice desobedecía la advertencia del mayordomo, y salía de su habitación, intentando escapar. Pero los pasillos eran aparentemente interminables, comparados con su pequeña casa. Decorados de negro y azul, muchas de esculturas de los múltiples señores vampiros que vivieron en la zona se alzaban a cada lado del corredor. Escalofríos recorrían la espalda de Alice mientras miraba los rostros serios de las estatuas.

- Probablemente Merthmet muera en el enfrentamiento. Es inútil mandarnos uno a uno a todos. - Se oyó en una sola contigua. Alice se asomó, y vio a varios seres encapuchados.

- Más inútil es el trabajar por un objetivo que desconocemos. - Sugirió otro.

- No estamos aquí para juzgar el trabajo, sino para hacerlo, y de la mejor manera posible. - volvió a sugerir el primero.

- Sería muy complicado el encajar las piezas de un rompecabezas del que formamos parte. Será mejor encargarnos exclusivamente del cazador D.

- ¡Estupideces! ¡Esto va a ser una muerte segura para todos! ¡Y no pienso dar mi vida por un propósito que desconozco! -

- Azuriel, das tu vida por el dinero que nos pagan. Así que el que debe de dejar de decir estupideces eres tú.

- Iros a la mierda... - Dijo finalmente Azuriel, mientras se levantaba. Sin ni siquiera despedirse, se marchó de la sala. Alice, al ver que se acercaba, se escondió en una de las estatuas. Al parecer, Azuriel no la vio, y marchó hacia el fondo del pasillo.

D y Catherine miraban el panorama. Realmente era algo que no esperaban ver. En sí era evidente, que el olor putrefacto no venía de la ciudad en sí, donde los fiambres estaban muertos y descompuestos hace siglos. Era más cruel que eso. Pero al entrar a la biblioteca, uno de los pocos edificios que seguían intactos, descubrieron la verdad. Cadáveres de mutantes se desperdigaban por doquier, y el estado de descomposición sugería que solo llevaban días así. Las tripas, aún manchadas de sangre seca, se dejaban ver perfectamente. Catherine no pudo resistir mucho más, y aguantando el vómito que su cuerpo le obligaba a expulsar, se tambaleó a algún sitio donde pudiera tirarlo sin necesidad de ver más tiempo esas imágenes. Algún sitio, que estuviera libre de restos de mutantes.

- Aquí no podremos averiguar mucho más... - D se tapaba levemente la nariz, para resistir el olor. Con la otra, apartaba a las moscas que sobre él se posaban. - Además, esto complica mucho más el caso... - Finalizó el cazador, esperando la contestación de su compañera. Sin embargo, los ruidos de repugnancia y la caída de líquidos le hizo suponer, que Catherine no estaba muy dispuesta en ese momento.

- Deberíamos irnos, no creo aguante mucho sin tirar las tripas también. - refunfuñó la mano izquierda. D miró a Catherine, como sollozaba, y se limpiaba la boca, de los restos de vómitos.

- Te espero afuera... - Dijo Catherine aún tambaleándose. D miró de nuevo la biblioteca, y emprendió el registro por dentro. Pisaba con cuidado, más por respeto que por repugnancia. Cada estantería de la biblioteca estaba sostenida por un cadáver, o por parte de uno. Los pasillos repleto de libros manchados y tirados, eran un espectáculo que la mente mas retorcida repugnaría. Excepto, claro está, la que causó esta matanza.

- Cuanta sangre desperdiciada ¿no? Esto no tiene que ser causa de un vampiro... - Sugirió la mano izquierda de D.

- Un vampiro no toma sangre mutante, no tiene nada que ver. - Respondió el cazador.

- Eso es lo que tu te crees...

- ¿Podría ser un genocidio?

- Los humanos no sabían de la existencia de mutantes en la ciudad abandonada, o por lo menos eso aparentaban los aldeanos... Y si lo supieran, no tendrían los medios suficiente para hacerlo... Ni agallas tampoco... - La mano izquierda sintió como D la acercaba a una herida de un mutante.

- Analízala - Pidió D. La mano, oliéndola y visualizándola. No tuvo duda alguna.

- Es de un mutante, no hay duda. Puede que se haya suicidado. - Concluyó la mano izquierda. D se mantuvo callado unos segundos, mirando al resto de cuerpos.

- No ha sido una masacre, sino una batalla. - Obvió D, antes de volver camino a la entrada.

Alice caminaba de vuelta a su habitación, algo asustada. Y más que asustada, sin saber muy bien que hacía o pintaba en los planes del vampiro que la tenía cautiva. Ni siquiera los mutantes que habían contratado lo sabían bien. Estaba totalmente perdida. Nada nuevo para lo que sabía hasta ahora. Y esa frustración, era lo que mas miedo le daba.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Se oyó una voz. Alice, asustada, se dio la vuelta para ver a Azuriel. No había podido verlo sin capucha, pero realmente era algo impresionante. Su rostro no poseía ojos visibles. Una venda se los tapaba. Su pelo caía por su rostro cubriéndole la abertura de una boca, algo exagerada. Alice retrocedió ligeramente, no por miedo de su aspecto, si no de las acciones que podría tomar al ver que se había escapado. Su espalda topó con la ventana. Azuriel se acercaba lentamente, hasta que se detuvo. Su cara se tornó de sorpresa, y Alice, curiosa, se giró para asomarse por la ventana. Una sombra cabalgaba saliendo del castillo. Obviamente era un mutante.

- Serán idiotas... - Suspiró Azuriel. Poco tardó en echarse a correr por el pasillo, y entrar en una habitación - ¡Dije que no fuéramos separados! - Gritó, ante la mirada de los dos compañeros que quedaban. Alice aún petrificada, oía la conversación escondida.

- Hemos tomado esa decisión porque creíamos que era la más conveniente. - Dijo uno de ellos.

- Pero...

- No te preocupes, sólo ha ido en carácter informativo. - Añadió el otro - Tienes razón en la parte de que es una mala estrategia el mandarnos uno a uno, pero, dado que nuestro trabajo no es sólo el de eliminar al cazador, no queda mas remedio. No podemos ir todos y dejar desprotegido el castillo.

- Aún así, es muy imprudente enviarnos solos. Habría sido más conveniente ir en parejas. Alguien debería haberle acompañado. - Criticó Azuriel - No volverá con vida...

- No tiene sentido bajar la guardia por ir a investigar. - Respondió el primero.

- Si muere, será por su incapacidad y las decisiones que tome. No podemos permitirnos errores. - Añadió el segundo. Azuriel, ya de los nervios, no pudo aguantar su enfado.

- ¡¿Pero que demonios os pasa? ¡Estáis enviándonos a la muerte uno a uno! ¡¿Que pasó con aquello de no sufrir demasiadas perdidas? ¡¿Para que morir por un puñado de dólares? - Azuriel estaba desesperado ante la incomprensión que recibía de sus compañeros.

- Es nuestro trabajo. Si tanto miedo tienes a morir, deberías replantearte lo que haces...

- ¡No es cuestión de miedo, sino de desconocimiento! ¡No tenemos mas información que el dinero que recibiremos! ¡Me niego a morir sin saber porqué lo hago!

- Esas preguntas no son propias de un profesional... - Finalizaron los encauchados. Azuriel, mordiéndose la lengua, salió nuevamente de la sala, más enfadado de lo que había entrado.

Alice seguía ahí, algo asombrada por la discusión. Sin embargo, ya no había miedo en su rostro, sino desconcierto. Azuriel, también serio, miró fijamente a la chica. Finalmente se acercó, y miró a la ventana.

- ¿Sabes la respuesta? - Preguntó el mutante.

- ¿Qué respuesta?

- ¿Que haces aquí? – Volvió a preguntar Azuriel.

D y Catherine estaban sentados en una de las muchas plazas de Toldgus. Ahora destruida, era un sitio despejado donde cualquier ataque imprevisto podría ser detenido en el mismo sitio, sin necesidad de retirarse. Pero D sabía perfectamente que nadie atacaría. Ahora, la única cuestión que rondaba por su mente, era las extrañas circunstancias que envolvían el secuestro de Alice Rostrumon, y su más que posible relación con la masacre de Toldgus.

- Podría darse la circunstancia, pienso yo… - Empezó a teorizar Catherine. - Que la guerra entre mutantes se diera por el sitio. Quizás lo consideraran estratégico, y no vieron la posibilidad de convivir los dos clanes juntos.

- Con esa teoría no se explica el porqué de la gigantesca ilusión creada alrededor de la ciudad abandonada. - Respondió D.

- Podrían haberla creado ellos mismos por seguridad.

- Solo un vampiro tiene la capacidad de sobreponer una imagen a la realidad. - Especuló el cazador. - Y aun así, muy pocos tendrían el poder suficiente para hacerlo.

- ¿Entonces?

- No sé. - Reconoció D, mientras se levantaba. Catherine, al verlo montar sobre su caballo, hizo lo mismo con su montura, y empezaron a avanzar por entre los edificios destruidos. Catherine empezó a considerarse la más importante de las preguntas, para ver si sacaba algo en claro. Pero más que un hecho sólido, todo parecían un montón de casualidades que desembocaron en un crucigrama que, más que imposible de solucionar, no poseía solución aparente, ni importante. Aunque algo le decía que no era así.

- ¿Pero porque una ilusión? - Preguntó en voz alta.

- No lo sé. No había nada que ocultar. - Respondió D. Catherine se avergonzó ligeramente, pensando que habría parecido estúpida preguntando eso.

- ¿Sabrían los mutantes de la ilusión?

- No, ha ellos no les afecta, seguramente no sabían que semejante engaño se cernían sobre su hábitat, así que no poseen relación aparente.

- ¿Y por que el núcleo en el cementerio? ¿No habría sido mas seguro en algún sitio menos frecuentado? - Volvió a preguntar Catherine. D se detuvo un momento, a lo que Catherine respondió deteniéndose ella también. Un prolongado silencio se creó, a causa de la aparente meditación de el cazador. Catherine, asustada, no comprendía su actitud. Pero no se podía imaginar, que era esa inocente pregunta, la que abría la próxima línea de investigación. D, agitó el lazo de su caballo, y emprendió un galope hacia el cementerio. Catherine, sorprendida, no tardó en seguirle lo más rápido posible. Cabalgaban, ya sin importancia del panorama, pisando restos y hierbajos. Entraron sin freno al cementerio, pisotearon el cadáver del mutante antes abatido, y se detuvieron frente al santuario, alzado encima de la colina. La noche y el silencio parecían alzar ahora a la semidestruida arquitectura, como un gigante negro, custodiado por ángeles mohosos y sombras desconcertantes. El miedo se empezó a apoderar poco a poco de Catherine. Pero D, sin vacilación, desmontó y entró lentamente en la tumba. Ayudado del candelabro de velas que había en un soporte de la entrada, rompió las sombras encendiendo las resecas velas. Y agachándose en el altar, donde se suponía que estaban los restos de alguien, leyó.

"Aquí descansa Roman P. Trusmant"

- ¿Trusmant? ¿Alguien importante? - Preguntó D en voz alta, esperando que una miedosa Catherine le escuchara.

- De... Del tiempo que llevo con vida... Nunca había escuchado ese nombre. - Contestó la chica, que miraba confundidas las sombras que la vela creaba.

- Pues al parecer, es el último hombre enterrado en la ciudad. - Añadió D. Catherine se acercó un poco a la tumba, y miró la fecha inscrita en la lápida. Pero algo que leyó le sobresaltó de manera.

- Esta fecha es de días después de la caída de Toldgus... - Dijo, algo incrédula.

- Por lo tanto, a no ser que se hubiese enterrado a si mismo... - D se levantó lentamente.

- Algo falla en todo. - Sugirió Catherine.

- No, sin duda no todo encaja ahora, pero lo cierto es que vamos por el buen camino. - Finalizó D mientras salía de la tumba junto a la chica. Los dos se montaron en sus receptivos caballo, y miraron el horizonte destrozado de la ciudad de Toldgus. Ese horizonte que vieron por primera vez hace unas horas, y que chocaba completamente con la ilusión que vieron al llegar.

- Ya nada queda por hacer en esta ciudad destruida. - D alzó las riendas y emprendió el galope hacia el norte - Es hora de ir a la villa Rostrumon.

_"…Continuará..." _

_Fanfiction by _

_Vampire Hunter D - Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D - Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust - Animation Film © Madhouse Studio _


	4. Sospecha

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Conoce a Catherine, una joven chica que desea ser cazadora, en una aldea de paso. Esta es atacada y los habitantes le piden a D que investigue Toldgus, una ciudad abandonada. Sin embargo, la ciudad destruida es base a una ilusión cuyo epicentro es un templo en el cementerio, la tumba de Roman P. Trusmant."_

_"Las leyendas que crean los hombres,_

_Se pierden en el tiempo y espacio._

_Pero entre palabras agregadas y desechadas_

_los sentimientos siempre serán los mismos."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 4**

**Sospecha**

- Buenas noches. - Preguntó Catherine mientras habría la puerta de la casa de los Rostrumon. D la seguía lentamente, a la vez que observaba la oscura casa. A primera vista no se notaba ninguna luz encendida.

- Parece que no hay nadie. - Catherine aún estaba algo sorprendida que D se dirigiera a la casa de su amiga Alice, sin motivo aparente para ella.

- ¿Quién es? - Se oyó. La pregunta quedó en el aire unos segundos. D y Catherine se adentraron un poco, hasta ver un pequeño foco de luz que provenía del salón. Los dos se dirigieron con cuidado a la sala, y entraron lo más silenciosamente posible. Por alguna extraña razón, podían palmar la soledad en el ambiente, y no deseaban romperla. Pero por necesidad, Catherine se aclaró la garganta y se puso donde la luz pudiera darle.

- Soy Catherine, señor Rostrumon... - Dijo la chica, ya visible para el caballero. D también se acercó ligeramente, aunque aún permanecía en las sombras.

- ¿Y usted...? - Preguntó el patriarca de la familia. D siguió en silencio durante un rato, hasta que dando un paso adelante, se alzó a la luz. El hombre se percató finalmente de quién se trataba.

- Mi... Mi acompañante: D, el cazador dunpeal... - Añadió Catherine, al ver que ninguno pretendía presentarse.

- Le he estado esperando... - Concluyó el señor Rostrumon, mientras encendía su pipa. - ¿Le molesta la luz? – Preguntó.

- No... - D se quitó la espada de la espalda, y la apoyó junto a la chimenea. - Lamento el retraso...

- ¿Y Alice, señor Rostrumon? - Preguntó Catherine. Ninguno de los dos hombres contestaron a la pregunta, mientras se cuestionaban el decirlo o no.

- No se encuentra en casa... - Mr. Rostrumon intentó no darle importancia a la cuestión, dejando de mirar a los ojos a la chica.

- ¿Ha salido?

- Podríamos decir que sí... - Susurró el amo de la casa, mientas daba otra calada a su pipa. Alice se quedó algo alterada ante la respuesta, e intentó volver a preguntar.

- Catherine, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo a los chicos? Creo que siguen jugando... - El señor Rostrumon calló la no pronunciada pregunta, en pos a no seguir con el tema. Catherine, aceptó el ofrecimiento con una reverencia. Y tan lentamente como entró al salón se dirigió a las escaleras, para que subiéndolas, se perdiera por el segundo piso. D y el señor Rostrumon, callados, oían los pasos de la chica que retumbaban levemente por la casa, junto al rechineo de las maderas podridas.

- Haga el favor de sentarse... - Rostrumon movió ligeramente la mano, mostrando un sofá frente suya. D se lo pensó levemente, y finalmente aceptó sentarse allí. El amo de la casa, suspiró y dio otra calada a la pipa. – ¿Supongo que sabrá para que lo he mandado a llamar? –Preguntó, soltando el humo por su boca.

- No hay otro motivo por el que se me llame… - Contestó D. El señor Rostrumon sonrió levemente, mientras su cabeza se agachaba, y su mirada se clavaba en la alfombra.

- Alice es mi tesoro más preciado. Tanto para mí como para sus hermano. Apenas podemos imaginar una vida sin ella. Y no quiero creer que dejemos de ver su sonrisa alguna vez. – D miraba sin perder su seriedad, a la persona que tenía delante de él. Cuantas veces habría visto a un padre en ese estado, y cuantas veces ha dejado el silencio como único remedio. – Estoy dispuesto a pagar lo necesario para que vuelva viva…

- Antes de hablar de ese tema, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas. – Sugirió D, ante el sorprendió señor.

- Adelante…

- Más allá de las creencias que se ciernen sobre esta zona. ¿Sabe usted quién podría estar detrás del secuestro de su hija? – Pensándolo un poco, Mr. Rostrumon respondió algo inquieto.

- La última criatura vampírica conocida por estos lugares, fue la condesa Felicia – Al oír esto, D asintió con el rostro, pero el hombre le detuvo con la mano. – Pero, hace siglos que se le declaró muerta.

- ¿En alguna circunstancia extraña?

- No. Históricamente, se estipula que en la ciudad de Toldgus, en la época de resurgimiento de la raza humana, se plantearon dar el golpe final al reinado de la condesa en el feudo. Por ello, y dado el poder económico que poseían, contrataron a varios cazadores de vampiros. Pensaban enviar varios grupos de ellos, hasta que ella cayera. Finalmente, uno de los cazadores volvió el día… - El señor Rostrumon se rascó la cabeza. – Me parece que lo tenía anotado por aquí… - Dijo, mientras sacando de una pila un libro y poniéndose sus gafas, leyó.

- Aquí. Es esta fecha… - Rostrumon pasó el libro a D, mientras se acomodaba a seguir narrando. – El cazador volvió con un anillo, el anillo de Felicia. Así todo el mundo supo que la pesadilla había acabado.

- Volvió a Toldgus, evidentemente… - Preguntó D.

- Evidentemente…

- Sin embargo… – D devolvió a darle el libro a su dueño. – Y suponiendo que estos datos estén en lo cierto ¿Sabe usted que, en ese caso, Toldgus habría sido destruida 3 días antes de que el cazador volviera? – El señor Rostrumon palideció un momento y volvió a revisar sus datos anotados.

- No puede ser… - Susurró, mientras buscaba algo que rebatiera esa hipótesis. Sin embargo no lo encontró.

- Es decir que, o el cazador no volvió, o cuando regreso, no había sitio al que llegar – D miró levemente el fuego de la chimenea, mientras el señor Rostrumon rendía en su búsqueda.

- Es decir…

- No hay evidencia claras de que Felicia muriera en ese encuentro… - Afirmó D.

- ¡Pero no tiene sentido! ¿Porqué aparentó que si lo estaba todos estos años? ¿Porqué ahora? ¿Y porqué mi hija? – Rostrumon se desesperaba mientras buscaba en todos sus libros.

- Quisiera hacerle otra pregunta. – Añadió D, llamando la atención del hombre. – ¿Le suena el nombre de Roman P. Trusmant? –

- ¿Trusmant? Ese es el nombre que se le adjudica al cazador que teóricamente derrotó a Felicia…

- Sin embargo… está enterrado en Toldgus, días después de la destrucción de esta… – D volvió a dar otro dato, que chocó con la teoría de Rostrumon.

- Esto se me esta yendo de las manos… – El señor Rostrumon, aún intranquilo, visualizaba su teoría. – Lo que podemos asegurar es que Trusmant existió, y probablemente si ejercía el rol de cazador. Dadas las circunstancia, cuestionaríamos el hecho que destruyera a Felicia, sin embargo, los cazadores caídos no eran recogidos. Después de la caída de la condesa, el castillo se convirtieron en un lugar prohibido, y nadie se dedicaba a ir a buscar los cuerpos de los cazadores muertos en la lucha. Por ello se podría decir, que si salió vivo de la contienda.

- Pero, se contempla que Trusmant murió pocos días después. – Añadió D. – O por lo menos, fue enterrado tres días después de la destrucción de Toldgus. Eso no nos asegura que saliera vivo del castillo.

- En el caso de que muriera, era inexplicable que volviera y fuera enterrado en Toldgus… - Finalizó el señor Rostrumon. D respiró fuertemente, en señal de incertidumbre, mientras barajaba otras hipótesis.

- ¿Y los mutantes? – Preguntó.

- ¿Qué mutantes?

- Cuando estuvimos en Toldgus, se veía una evidencia de que la ciudad se había convertido en residencia de mutantes.

- Seguramente se instalaron después de la destrucción de la ciudad. En esa época, los únicos mutantes de la zona eran los comandados por la condesa. Además que Toldgus en aquel entonces estaba habitada… - Aclaró el señor. Sin embargo, D seguía viendo en ese hecho algo que no encajaba. Aparte, claro está, de la tumba de Trusmant y todo lo que ello conllevaba.

Catherine, miraba la ventana de la habitación de Alice. Todas las veces que visitó a su amiga, no prestaba atención a la decoración. Sin embargo notaba el mínimo cambio en la habitación. Y notaba perfectamente que el cristal era nuevo, sin rasgos de polvo ni grasas. También, la habitación estaba demasiado limpia, y se percibía un olor extraño a encierro. El perfume de Alice, que siempre embriagaba el ambiente había desaparecido. No consiguió sonsacarle nada a los hermanos pequeños de su amiga, que tan perdidos como ella, no sabían donde se encontraba su hermana mayor.

- Realmente te has ido… - Susurró Catherine en el silencio, en medio de la oscuridad. Nadie se lo había asegurado ni explicado exactamente, pero era bastante evidente de que Alice había desaparecido. ¿Secuestrada? Tal vez. Eso explicaría el deber de D en dirigirse a la villa Rostrumon. El único motivo de viajar para un cazador es cazar vampiros. No hay ninguno más. Y seguramente el pueblo, temerosos de que ella se empeñara en ir a rescatarla, no le contaron nada. Y en parte tenían razón. Era su deber, como amiga suya.

- No quiero perderte a ti también Alice… - Volvió a susurrar la muchacha mientras observaba la cama de su amiga, iluminada por la luz de la luna. Y por un instante vio una pequeña sombra pasar en medio de ella. En principio pensó que era algún insecto, pero observando mejor, se dio cuenta de que era una sombra proyectada por la luz de la luna, que poco a poco se hacía más grande. Se giró, y observó la luna, esperando ver algo extraño. Sin embargo, vio una figura a lo lejos, algo irreconocible, por tener la luna estaba justo detrás de ella. Pero poco tiempo le hizo falta para darse cuenta, por el movimiento, que era un jinete y que se dirigía claramente así la villa Rostrumon.

- ¡D! - Gritó, mientras salía de la habitación y bajaba apurada las escaleras. Realmente, su apuro era innecesario, dado que D ya estaba en la puerta junto al señor Rostrumon, observando al que se acercaba.

- ¿Es amigo? – Preguntó el señor Rostrumon, preocupado por que sus hijos en le oyeran. D no dejaba de mirar la figura del jinete acercándose.

- ¿Espera a alguien más? - Preguntó el cazador.

- No.

- Entonces es probable que no lo sea… – Finalizó D, mientras se acercaba a agarrar su sombrero y su espada. Antes de salir de la casa, miró a Catherine.

- Prepara los caballos, partiremos en cuanto termine con esto. Ya nada podemos hacer aquí. - Ordenó. Catherine asintió con la cabeza a la vez que veía como D salía por la puerta, cerrándola tras él.

Mirando al horizonte, al jinete que se acercaba cada vez más, D esperaba. Esperaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados, y sin moverse. No había prisa. Además este tiempo de espera le daba un margen para pensar en toda esta oscura trama que se alzaba tras el, a primera vista, poco importante secuestro de Alice Rostrumon.

- Una ciudad, unos mutantes, una condesa y una chica... - Dijo la hasta ahora silenciosa mano izquierda de D. - ¿Se me olvida algo?

- Un cazador... - Contesto D. La mano rió.

- Si es verdad, aunque tampoco es seguro. Trusmant pudo haber sido otra persona, que nada tuviera que ver con los vampiros.

- Sin embargo, también esta metido en este asunto. Objetivamente hablando, está claro que no mató a la condesa Felicia. Por lo tanto, también es probable que muriera. Sin embargo, lo que no encaja, es que estuviera enterrado en Toldgus, días después de su destrucción. Este hecho, sea o no cazador, es algo totalmente fuera de lugar. - Contestó D.

- Así que el problema está en ese hecho. No sería descabellado pensar que fueron los propios sirvientes de Felicia quienes por algún absurdo motivo, lo enterraran.

- No, pero esa hipótesis esta muy poco argumentada. No existiría motivo para ello.

- Je, ¿cómo que no? ¿Un simple agradecimiento por la muerte de su cruel patrona no podría ser? - Preguntó sarcásticamente la mano.

- ¿Y como explicaríamos entonces la destrucción de Toldgus y que Felicia siguiera viva? – Preguntó D nuevamente. La mano dejó de reírse. - Una ciudad tan grande solo podría haber sido destruida por un poderoso vampiro. Felicia siguió viva después del enfrentamiento, eso es algo completamente irrefutable. - D, veía como ya el jinete estaba bastante cera, con lo que desenfundó la espada.

- Bueno, lo mejor será no darle vueltas al asunto, lo sabremos cuando llegue el momento. - La mano izquierda de D rió un momento. - Aunque sé, que dentro de ti, sospechas perfectamente lo que pasó, pero no quieres revelarlo. Al fin y al cabo la hipótesis de que todo esto es el objetivo para una reencarnación no es tan difícil de suponer ¿no? - D no contesto a la pregunta. Apretó su puño izquierdo para que su mano se callara, mientras veía como el jinete finalmente había llegado a su posición. Quitándose la capucha y bajando del caballo, dio perfectamente la imagen de un nuevo enviado de Felicia. Era un mutante, con legua viperina y colmillos sobresalientes de la boca. Tenía una larga cabellera que le cubría los ojos, añadidos a unos brazos mas largos de lo normal. Y unas manos, que tenían perfectamente la forma de gigantescas zarpas. Se apoyaba en los brazos, ya que sus piernas eran pequeñas, pero se mostraban poderosas.

- ¿El cazador D es el que me ha venido a recibir? - Preguntó, mientras la baba le caía por la boca. D alzó la espada en posición de defensa.

- Exacto. - Respondió el cazador. El mutante sonrió, mientras él también adquiría una extraña postura.

- Me encanta, así me ahorras el trabajo. Soy Ivelacte. Y me encargaré en que no metas más las narices en asunto que no te conciernen. - Dijo el mutante. D miró fijamente a su oponente antes de que comenzara la pelea.

"…_Continuará… "_

_Fanfiction by _

_Vampire Hunter D - Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D - Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust - Animation Film © Madhouse Studio_


	5. Deseo

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños __de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Pero una aldea es atacada por mutantes, con lo que D y Catherine emprenden la marcha a Toldgus. Sin embargo, la ciudad destruida es base a una ilusión cuyo epicentro es un templo en el cementerio, la tumba de Roman P. Trusmant. Finalmente en una reunión con el señor Rostrumon, D saca algunos datos en claro, sospechando el motivo de los hechos."_

_"Mas allá de nuestros objetivos,_

_Y aunque seamos diferentes_

_No te separes de mí."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 5**

**Deseo**

- Se nos ha informado de que Ivelacte, el enviado a la villa Rostrumon, ha sido derrotado, y el cazador D se dirige hacia aquí... - Se oyó al mayordomo del castillo. Alice y Azuriel escuchaban detrás de la puerta. Aún por muy descabellado que les pareciera, los dos habían decidido unir fuerzas, por lo menos, hasta que descubrieran cual era el motivo de todo. Detrás de la puerta que espiaban, se encontraba Felicia. Ninguno de los dos la había visto hasta ahora, pero se suponía que el mayordomo estaba hablando con ella en ese momento. Alice, en principio, pensó que Felicia había fallecido hace tiempo ya, como todos los habitantes de esas tierras. Pero ante la insistencia de Azuriel de su existencia, empezó a negar el fallecimiento de la condesa. No era tan descabellado pensar en que todavía seguía viva, dada las circunstancias.

- Eso no rompe nuestros planes. En principio, seguid con todo tal y como estaba previsto. – Contestó una voz suave y femenina. Sin duda era Felicia.

- Así se hará... – Finalmente, la voz del mayordomo respondió serenamente. Azuriel y Alice se escondieron rápidamente como pudieron, al oír los pasos acercarse a la puerta. Vieron salir a una persona, seguramente el mayordomo, antes de que cerrara la puerta. A continuación, los dos salieron de su escondite y escaparon juntos del pasillo.

- No hemos sacado mucho en claro. – Susurró Alice, esperando contestación. Sin embargo pudo ver en una expresión extraña en los ojos de su ahora aliado. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Idiotas... – Acertó a oír Alice de las palabras de Azuriel. Estaba tan nerviosa, que no se había dado cuenta de que lo que acababa de decirse en la sala de la condesa, prácticamente era una carta de condolencia por la muerte de un amigo del mutante.

- Lo siento... – Azuriel, se giró un momento al escuchar el lamento de Alice.

- No te preocupes. La culpa es suya por no hacerme caso. – Dijo, antes de girar de nuevo la cabeza al frente y seguir rumbo a una habitación.

D y Catherine cabalgaban sin demora rumbo al castillo. Todavía algo impresionada, Catherine no tenía ya duda alguna de la fuerza de su compañero. Fueron tres segundos fulminantes en que aniquiló al visitante. Ivelacte, que primera vista parecía muchísimo más fuerte, no duro más que un ataque, dada su lentitud. Sin embargo D no perdió un segundo más en el mutante muerto. Se despidió sin demora, tomo su montura, y salió disparado. Catherine que aún seguía en tierra, tuvo que actuar rápido para que no la dejara atrás. Tardó un buen rato en alcanzarle.

- ¿Ya sabes algo más? - Preguntó Catherine, intentando empezar una conversación. Pero D no contestó. El silencio se prolongó unos minutos. Catherine no quería volver a intentar sacar un nuevo tema, cosa que ya le parecía ridícula. Sin embargo, esta vez el que hablo fue D.

- ¿Ya sabías quien era la secuestrada? - Preguntó el cazador de vampiros.

- Lo sospechaba, pero cuando fuimos a la casa de Alice no me quedo duda. - Respondió la chica. No estaba dolida porque no se lo contaran, ni siquiera porque el propio padre de Alice no quisiera aclarárselo. Seguramente pensaron que era mejor para ella no saberlo.

- Si lo hubieses sabido antes, ¿qué hubieses hecho? - Preguntó D.

- Simplemente lo mismo que ahora, pero que antes.

- ¿Aunque no ganes nada con ello? - D, aun formulando preguntas, no dejaba de mirar al horizonte, donde se empezaba a visualizar el castillo. Catherine también vio la silueta del castillo de la condesa Felicia.

- No hay nada que ganar, pero mucho que perder... - Finalizó la muchacha. Y D no volvió a preguntar nada más en el camino.

En el castillo, las cosas se complicaban. Alice, que hasta ahora no había dudado que estaba "sola contra el peligro", por decirlo de alguna manera, se encontraba siguiendo a uno de sus supuestos captores. No se quejaba, porque podía ser peor, pero si la desconcertaba. En los pasillos se escondían a cada sospecha de acercamiento de alguien, y merodeaban esperando encontrar algo que les aclare la situación. Azuriel era el primero en alertarla, en esconderla, y en preocuparse de que podía continuar. ¿Qué podía hacer, más que fiarse de alguien que te trata con tanto respeto?

- Aquí no hay nada. – Dijo finalmente el mutante. Alice vio como cerraba la puerta de la habitación que investigaban lentamente, para no hacer ruido. – Ha este ritmo no sabremos que planea Felicia, hasta que lo lleve a cabo.

- ¿Pero por qué ha decidido actuar ahora? ¿Qué le impedía a Felicia empezar la reconstrucción de su imperio antes?

- Eso es lo que pretendemos saber… - Suspiró Azuriel, mientras buscaba alguna sala donde esconderse. Alice seguía meditando acerca de eso, pero una nueva pregunta la asaltó.

- ¿Y por qué me proteges? – Preguntó la chica. Azuriel la miró levemente, con una cara que mostraba superioridad y decepción, como quien mira a una persona que le ha fallado. Entraron en una salita de estar, y cerraron la puerta.

- Hace años… - Empezó a narrar el mutante. – Felicia gobernaba estos lugares, como sabrás. Toldgus contrató un grupo de cazadores de vampiros para exterminarla, pero ninguno lo logró. Y como represalia, aniquiló la ciudad, y sus habitantes.

- ¿Nadie lo consiguió?

- Nadie…

- Espera un momento... – Alice se rasco la cabeza – Según cuentan los historiadores, Roman P. Trusmant, el último de todos, fue el que volvió a Toldgus, siendo él el que la venció.

- Eso no explicaría la destrucción de la ciudad, ¿no?

- Pues…

- Dejando que fuese esa la historia que se transmitiera, y haciéndose pasar por muerta, es clara la manifestación de Felicia de ocultarse. – Azuriel miró a los ojos de la chica – Todo lo que conoces no es más que un engaño.

- ¿En… entonces…?

- Felicia destruyó Toldgus, aunque para vosotros, fuera una catástrofe que no tenía nada que ver con ella. Y, para ocultar más este hecho, creo una ilusión, para que a ojos humanos, pareciese que seguía llena de vida.

- ¿Una ilusión?

- Aunque realmente la ciudad era una zona muerta, donde algunos mutantes vivían, para todo aquel que se adentraba, era una ciudad en auge.

- Pero en toda la zona, Toldgus es considerada una ciudad maldita, y nadie se acerca ni siquiera a las proximidades.

- He ahí el error. – Alice se sorprendió al ver alzar el dedo al mutante. – Felicia no quería que Toldgus dejara de ser transitada, ni que dejara de ser habitada. Sin embargo, la historia le ha hecho quedar como una ciudad desierta y maldita, y nadie se acercaba.

- ¿Un fallo en el plan?

- Exacto. – Aseguró el mutante – En vez, de seguir siendo reconstruida y habitada, se dejó, y fue alojamiento para mutantes.

- ¿Y ya está?

- Espera, hay más. Hace relativamente poco, Toldgus fue reactivada por una masacre. Los de mi compañía lo supimos horas después. Al parecer, los mutantes que vivían ahí, se masacraron unos a otros, sin motivo conocido, y marcharon a destruir los pueblos vecinos…

- ¿Sin motivo alguno? – Alice se asustó. - ¿Cómo pueden un grupo que ha vivido desde siglos en paz, destruirse mutuamente en cuestión de días?

- Fácil, alguien no quería que estuviese ahí…

- Es decir…

- Felicia fue la causante… - Azuriel bajó la cabeza. Alice ya lo entendía todo. Al igual que ella odiaría a la persona causante de la muerte de miles de personas, él, Azuriel, a pesar de trabajar para la condesa, la recrimina por ese acto tan deplorable.

- Sin embargo, esto no esclarece el motivo. – Dijo Alice, pensando. Azuriel la miró fijamente. - La idea básica, el misterio, es saber que acción necesita que pasen tantos años para ser concluida…

- ¿Has oído alguna vez…? – Azuriel miró hacia todos lados, revisando que no fuera escuchado. - ¿Has oído alguna vez la teoría de la resurrección?

- ¿Qué…? – Alice se quedó de piedra al oír tal comentario.

- El karma, el traspaso de almas, o como quieras llamarlo…

- Pero eso es imposible…

- ¿Nunca has oído historias de vampiros que han resucitado?

- Pero aún así…

- Volver de entre los muertos, para un vampiro es sencillo. – Alice escuchaba con expectación lo que decía el mutante. – Dado que están muertos, al romper su cuerpo, pueden huir con su alma a un plano astral, hasta conseguir suficiente poder, como para confabular y resucitar su cuerpo inerte, para volver al mundo de los vivos.

- ¿Estás sugiriendo que Felicia realmente murió? Pero…

- Es una hipótesis…

- Pero…

- Sólo una resurrección necesitaría de tanto tiempo. Tantos años… - Alice se detuvo al ver que Azuriel se tornaba serio. Si era cierto, explicaría, como ha dicho él, el tiempo de espera. Pero ¿Y lo de Toldgus? ¿Y la ilusión? ¿Y ese afán por que Toldgus siguiese siendo habitada? Todo eso quedaba sin contestar, sin embargo, la pregunta más clara, suponiendo que necesitara su sangre para resucitar, era: ¿Por qué aún seguía con vida?

- Esa teoría no explica muchas cosas… - Dijo, intentando llamar la atención de su compañero. Pero este parecía estar en otra parte. De repente, se levantó prácticamente de un brinco, casi como un perro en alerta.

- Este es el momento. – Dijo mirándola a la cara. – Ahora o nunca.

- ¿El qué?

- Vamos a por Felicia. Ya basta de divagar. – Y diciendo esto salió corriendo hacia la puerta. Alice se levantó rápidamente y le siguió rauda.

- ¿Pero que pasa? – Preguntó la chica.

- Han llegado. – Dijo finalmente Azuriel. – El cazador D y su compañera acaban de llegar a las puertas del castillo. En medio de la batalla por rescatarte, nosotros aprovecháremos para sacar en claro todo. – Al oír esto, en Alice despertó un aliento de esperanza y sosiego. Habían venido a rescatarla. Pero no sospechaba nada de quien podía ser la que viniese con D.

"…_Continuará…"_

_Fanfiction by _

_Vampire Hunter D - Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D - Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter __D Bloodlust - Animation Film © Madhouse Studio_


	6. Sacrificio

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Pero una aldea es atacada por mutantes, con lo que D y Catherine emprenden la marcha a Toldgus. Sin embargo, la ciudad destruida es base a una ilusión cuyo epicentro es un templo en el cementerio, la tumba de Roman P. Trusmant. Finalmente, tanto los cazadores como los secuestrados, sacan ideas a la luz de lo que puede estar pasando…"_

_"Vida y muerte,_

_Alma y cuerpo._

_Aunque se rompa el continente,_

_Jamás se perderá el contenido."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Sacrificio**

De una patada, D irrumpió el castillo. Ante la sorpresa de Catherine, ni si quiera se preocupó de ocultarse o entrar de la manera menos llamativa. Pero para D estaba claro. Ya no había tiempo para eso. Un plan de dos siglos, tan maquinado y esperado, no se iba a detener con la amenaza de un simple cazador. Y si aún no había empezado el ritual sospechado, sería cuestión de suerte. El tiempo apremiaba, ya sabían que estaban aquí, y no había tiempo como para pensar.

- ¿Y ahora? – Preguntó Catherine. Había desenfundado una de las pistolas que tenía con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda sostenía una espada.

- Si no nos han venido a recibir… - D registraba todos los recovecos del salón principal. – Debemos presentarnos nosotros mismo.

- Eso no será necesario. – Escucharon. Como si fuese un eco, las voces hablaron al unísono. – Pero como entenderás, visto lo acontecido, no esperarás que nos dejemos ver tan fácilmente.

D volvía a buscar con la mirada en cualquier zona con poca luz. Era un contratiempo notable que se frenaran ahora. Y suponiendo que salieran vivos, no tendrían tiempo de detener a Felicia. Se lo tendría que jugar todo a una carta.

- Vas a tener que correr. - Susurró. Catherine, que también miraba a todos lados, se detuvo la vista en un punto. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, para que sus enemigos no supiesen que estaban hablando. – Ve por el corredor izquierdo. Corre y no mires atrás. Busca a tu amiga.

Catherine seguía quieta mientras intentaba visualizar lo que tenía que hacer. Por el rabillo del ojo vio donde estaba el pasillo por el que tenía que salir.

- ¿Y bien, señorita y caballero? – Repitieron a la vez otra vez, justo antes de echarse a reír. El comienzo de la carcajada, como si fuese un disparo de comienzo, despertó las piernas de Catherine, que salió todo lo rápido que pudo en dirección que le había indicado D. Las carcajadas se detuvieron con un suspiro, y en menos de un segundo, se escuchó una ráfaga. Catherine sabía que iban a por ella.

- Te tengo. – Escuchó a su espalda. Pero fue como si le quitasen una losa de encima. El que las pronunció no fue ningún mutante, sino D, que se había abalanzado sobre su persecutor a medida que desenfundaba su espada.

- ¡Atácale! – Gritó el mutante capturado. Su compañero, aún con capa se abalanzó sobre D, y empezó la pelea. Pero eso a ella no le debía importar. Ahora que estaba libre de persecutores, sólo quedaba una cosa: Encontrar a Alice, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

El castillo era una cosa grotescamente grande. Ese fue el primer y principal contratiempo de Catherine. Sus primeros pasos, ya después de la carrera de huida, cuando dejo de escuchar el sonido de metales chocando que dejaba atrás, fueron tomar aire e ir sigilosa, vigilante de cualquier ataque. Pero a los cinco primeros minutos, se dio cuenta de que a ese ritmo de registro de habitaciones, no acabaría nunca. El ya solo pasillo en el que se encontraba tenía al menos diez puertas, sin contar con las cuatros escaleras que subían y bajaban. Aparte, se dio cuenta, que si alguien intentaba atacarla, le estaba dando tiempo suficiente como para espiar a ver que hacía, e ir a por ella en el momento que viera mas oportuno. Así que no dudo más y registraba las habitaciones rápidamente, pateando puertas y dando vistazos rápidos. Pero aún así era un trabajo costoso. Cada habitación que observaba, cada almacén y cada salón, eran parecidos. Tanto, que llegó a tener cierto sentimiento de extravío.

- Las marcaré. – Se dijo a si misma, para a continuación, pegar un zarpazo con su espada a cada puerta que cerraba. Mientras sus acciones se volvían una rutina de minutos, una extraña relajación se apoderó de ella. Claro que Catherine no tenía ni idea de las conjeturas que D poseía al respecto del secuestro de Alice.

- ¿Qué es esto? – Tras abrir una puerta su rutina se rompió. La habitación en si era como cualquier otro almacén. De madera y con algunas cajas y barriles. Pero en medio del lugar, había un caballete con un lienzo a medio terminar. En un taburete, a su lado, el óleo estaba ya seco y rígido, y el pincel totalmente estropeado. Y el cuadro, a todas luces inacabado, le faltaba pintura. Pero se podía distinguir perfectamente en los trazos, el rostro de un hombre maduro. Era de cabello gris y de aspecto descuidado. Y su mirada había sido dibujada con una profundidad innata, como si realmente siguiera mirando de a través del cuadro.

- ¿Quién…? – Catherine tocó ligeramente el cuadro. Estaba seco. – ¿Quién demonios será esta persona? - Se preguntó.

- ¡Corre niña! – Ese grito desesperado la perturbó de sobremanera, y el cuadro, en ese mismo instante cayó en el olvido. Saliendo a toda prisa, preparada con sus armas, se dispuso a huir. Pero no tardó en comprende que no era una advertencias de D. El cazador nunca gritaría. Además por las escaleras que ella había subido se escuchaban varios pasos de carrera. No tardó en aparecer alguien ante ella.

- ¡Alto! – Gritó Catherine apuntando con su pistola. Pero sin saber como, rompió a llorar. Fue como una detonación. Delante de ella, también quieta se encontraba la persona que estaba buscando.

- ¡Catherine! – Alice también empezó a llorar nada mas verla.

- ¡Alice!

- ¡Corred insensatas! – Gritó una tercera voz. Era Azuriel, desconocido por parte de Catherine, pero un choque de realidad para Alice. Estaban siendo perseguidos. Pero antes de que pudiese advertir a su amiga, como una bola de acero, calló un hombre desde las escaleras, destruyéndolas a su paso. Era el mayordomo.

- ¡¿Pero qué…? – Catherine intentó pararlo con la espada, pero el poder con que caía, destruyó toda la escalera de piedra, e incluso el último suelo que la sostenía. Por ese desagüe de piedra y madera cayeron todos a la habitación de que había debajo de ellos, el salón. La caída fue de al menos cinco metros. Y como es normal, ni Catherine ni Alice estaban preparadas físicamente para soportarlo. Nada mas tocar el suelo secamente, empezaron a retorcerse de dolor. La chica había dejado caer sus armas junto a los desechos de la escalera, que drenaban del agujero del techo. Su espada y pistola, y algunas cosas más, se dispersaron por todo el salón.

- No esperábamos esto. Por favor, entréguenos a la chica y vaya a cumplir su trabajo. – Dijo el mayordomo a Azuriel, que era el único que se estaba poniendo en pie. Catherine y Alice, en medio del dolor, intentaban ver donde estaba el arma más cercana.

- ¡La condesa no tardará en venir! ¡Corred! – Gritó el mutante antes de salir al ataque.

D apenas podía contener los ataques de sus enemigos. Eran dos únicamente, y por suerte, al ver que nadie les venía a ayudar, pudo suponer que eran los únicos que quedaban. Su decisión de dejar huir a la muchacha no fue equivocada.

- Uno es una réplica. – Dijo su mano izquierda. D corría por el salón principal en busca de un pasillo. Cada pocos segundos tenía que bloquear un ataque de los rapidísimos gemelos. - Con razón están tan compenetrados. El que agarraste era la réplica. Puede olerlo.

- ¿Sabes cual es exactamente? – Preguntó el cazador.

- Son idénticos. De vista va a ser imposible. – Y lo eran. Auque se movían rápidamente, sus rasgos eran idénticos. Sus piernas extremadamente formadas y sus dentaduras exageradas. Atacaba a saltos y mordiscos, como si de dos perros se trataran. Dos perros a la velocidad de un disparo. Pero al menos ahora sabía, que uno era una ilusión. La parte positiva es que matando a uno los eliminaría a los dos, pero si no es el verdadero, seguramente no serviría de nada. Así que tuvo que pensar rápido.

En unos de los pasillos, la lucha continuaba. Para los mutantes era perfecto, dado que las paredes le daba pie a que sus ataques fuesen más continuos. Para D, aparentemente, más difícil. A medida que pasaban los segundos los ataques eran cada vez mas seguidos.

- Sólo habrá una oportunidad. – Susurró D. Los ataques, sólo se diferenciaban en unas milésimas de segundos. A medida que detenía como podía, D fue alzando su brazo izquierdo. Hasta que recibió dos ataques juntos.

- ¡Mío! – Gritó su mano izquierda. El grito frenó a los dos atacantes. D blandió su espada y de un corte horizontal cercenó los pies de uno de sus contrincantes. El otro, estaba siendo absorbido por su mano izquierda.

- Esto si es tener suerte… - Habló la mano izquierda de D, mientras masticaba. Se había comido todo el conjuro, y por tanto, la réplica del mutante. Ahora, solo quedaba uno de ellos, arrastrándose por los suelos.

- Mierda… - Se quejaba mientras intentaba alejarse, dejando unas brochas de sangre. D limpió su espada y apuntó hacia el cuerpo del mutante.

- ¿Dime, donde está la habitación de la condesa?

Catherine no podía más. Cada minuto que pasaba le parecía eterno. El mayordomo de la condesa atacaba a Azuriel, que poco podía hacer para frenarlo. Tanto, que ella también había llegado a recibir varios golpes. Por suerte, este no parecía tener intención de atacar a Alice. Pero era cuestión de tiempo que los matara a los dos. Azuriel tenía la extraña habilidad de poseer cuchillas en las manos y sus ataques deberían ser potentes, sin duda. Pero el mayordomo era de acero, literalmente. Cada vez que atacaba se transformaba en una especie de masa gris, y dejaban caer su cuerpo encima de su oponente. El salón estaba lleno de agujeros, a causa de esto.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Preguntaba temerosa Alice. Tenía la pistola de Alice en las manos. Esta la miró un momento.

- Hay otro cazador en el castillo. Hay que reunirse con él.

- ¿Y Azuriel?

- Pues… - No parecía factible que Alice decidiera abandonar al mutante a su suerte. Y seguramente, Catherine, si lo conocieses mejor, tampoco lo habría pensado. Por suerte no era así.

- Si… si huimos seguramente el otro nos perseguirá y tu amigo pueda tener alguna oportunidad… - Intentaba convencer Catherine a Alice, pero no parecía surtir efecto.

- No pienso… - A medida que hablaba, los ojos de Alice se abrieron de repente - ¡Cuidado!

De un empujón, Alice apartó a Catherine unos metros de ella, mientras que cerca, caía con la rodilla de nuevo el mayordomo. Otro gran agujero en el suelo fue creado, pero por suerte, no le había dado a ninguna.

- Intente no meterse en la pelea, señorita. – Se dirigió a Alice. – No me gustaría que saliese herida.

- ¡Dispárale! – Le gritó su amiga desde el suelo. Pero Alice no parecía muy segura y seguía temblando. Aun así, alzó la pistola.

- ¿Será capaz, después de lo amable que he sido con usted? – Le preguntó el mayordomo. Alice tragaba saliva.

- ¡Dispara, dispara! – Seguía gritando Catherine, pero vio como un malherido Azuriel iba corriendo hacia su enemigo. Sacó las zarpas y se abalanzó contra él. Pero fue inútil. El mayordomo volvió a colorearse en gris, y los golpes del mutante sonaron a hierro. Pero el impacto echó hacia atrás a Alice, que soltó el arma. Catherine, como pudo la agarró y se puso de pie.

- ¡Dispárale! – Gritaba Azuriel, que consiguió agarrar al mayordomo. Este, con el mutante encima, se zarandeaba para intentar quitárselo de encima. Se transformaba en hierro intermitentemente, mientras se lanzaba al suelo, esperando que su peso metálico redujera las fuerzas del mutante.

- ¡Qué…quédate quieto! – Catherine también temblaba, pero no tanto por miedo, sino por la movilidad de los dos. No tenía claro cuando disparar.

- ¡Dispara! – Volvía a gritar Azuriel, que ya empezaba a vomitar sangre por los ataques. El mayordomo, que ya veía como una amenaza a Catherine, empezó a moverse hacia ella.

- ¡Dispara de una vez! – Finalmente, ante el miedo de ser atrapada, Catherine cerró los ojos. Cerró los ojos y descargó toda la munición que llevaba el arma. El sonido metálico prácticamente le confirmó sus sospechas. El propio cuerpo del Mayordomo había evitado su muerte.

- Estúpida niña… - Oyó muy cerca de ella. Pero el golpe no llegó. Aún temerosa del ataque, abrió los ojos, para verse con la realidad. Sí, muchas balas no sirvieron de nada, pero el mayordomo estaba tuerto. Una bala le había atravesado el ojo. Y aunque de pie, con el mutante a cuestas, se estaba muriendo. Dos segundo después, se derrumbó. Y Catherine hizo igual. Se habían salvado de milagro.

- Es… estamos vivos… - Se dijo mientras, al relajarse, el dolor le volvía. Empezaba a dolerle todo el cuerpo. – Ayudemos a tu amigo a… - Pero nada más volver a mirar el cuerpo, se dio cuenta que Azuriel también estaba muerto. Lo había acribillado, junto al mayordomo. Y esto le dolería mucho más a Alice que de lo que le estaba doliendo a ella.

- Yo… lo siento mucho…

- Bueno, es una pérdida. Aunque no hace falta que te disculpes. – Catherine no había escuchado nunca la voz que le contestaba. Lo que estaba claro es que no era la de Alice. Se giró rápidamente y descubrió, como ya todo volvía a estar perdido. Una mujer alta de pelo negro y lizo, y vestida con vestido rojo y capa negra, tenía a Alice en sus brazos, desmayada. No podía ser otra que la Condesa Felicia. Su dulce voz volvió a hablarle.

- Siento que tus esfuerzos no fluctúen, pero si te atreves a atacarme la mato en este mismo instante. Y bueno, después te mataré a ti.

El miedo se apoderaba de Catherine. Y aunque quisiese, tampoco podía atacarla. No tenía fuerzas ni para mantenerse en pie. Mientras, Felicia agarraba su capa y se envolvía en ella junto a Alice. Y desaparecieron, dejando cientos de murciélagos tras de sí.

"…_Continuará…"_

_Fanfiction by _

_Vampire Hunter D - Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D - Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust - Animation Film © Madhouse Studio_


	7. Añoranza

_"En el futuro lejano, los vampiros son dueños __de la noche, pero su número está disminuyendo. Grandes precios tienen sus cabeza, y ha aparecido una nueva clase de cazadores, los cazarecompensas."_

_"Un cazador es diferente a los demás. Es un Dunpeal, mitad humano, mitad vampiro. En lucha consigo mismo, temido por todos, atormentado y solo, él es el Cazador de Vampiros D."_

_"Alice Rostrumon ha sido secuestrada, y D es contratado para su rescate. Pero una aldea es atacada por mutantes, con lo que D y Catherine emprenden la marcha a Toldgus. Sin embargo, la ciudad destruida es base a una ilusión cuyo epicentro es un templo en el cementerio, la tumba de Roman P. Trusmant. Finalmente mientras los cazadores como los secuestrados sacan ideas a la luz de lo que puede estar pasando, comienza la lucha a muerte en el castillo…"_

_"Cuando la Tierra empezó a girar,_

_Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo._

_Cuando la Tierra deje__ de girar,_

_Las estrellas seguirán brillando._

_Y cuando las estrellas se apaguen_

_Aún ahí te seguiré amando."_

**Vampire Hunter D**

**~The City of Illusion~**

**Capítulo Final:**

**Añoranza**

Catherine se estuvo arrastrando unos minutos. No tenía muy claro lo que había pasado. La verdad es que nunca había visto un vampiro en vida, pero ver como Felicia desaparecía ante sus ojos después de todo el esfuerzo, con una Alice desmayada, no terminaba de creérselo. Sentía que debía tener algunas costillas rotas, y le dolía mucho la zona de pecho y estómago. No había dejado de escupir sangre desde el primer ataque del mayordomo, ahora muerto, y no era descabellado pensar que tenía algún órgano perforado. Pero aún así, llegados a este punto, no se iba a rendir. Se levantó como pudo y aguantándose en la pared empezó a buscar una subida. La única lógica que tenía ahora para seguir, era que Felicia se había llevado a su amiga del mismo sitio de donde huían ella y el mutante. Subió unas escalera cualquiera, hasta subir dos pisos. Ahí, pudo ver el rastro de lucha. Manchas de sangre y huecos en las paredes y el suelo, seguramente hechos por el mayordomo. Mientras caminaba junto a la pared, se dio cuenta que estaba dejando un rastro de sangre al caminar. Seguramente tenía peor pinta de la que creía. Poco a poco le venían dolores fuerte de cabeza y un ligero mareo. Pero aún así podía seguir adelante.

- Espero que aún pueda hacer algo. - Dijo abriendo las puertas de donde salían las marcas de lucha. No tenía ni idea si era el punto final, o detrás de ella seguiría el camino, pero le daba igual.

- ¿Quieres algo? – Escuchó nada más entrar. Soltando la puerta y dejando que por inercia se terminara de abrir, contempló bajo la luz roja de la habitación, el panorama. Miles de cables salían de los muros para mezclarse en el centro de la habitación. Subían por techos y paredes, y acababan en un extraño aparato. Se notaba que no era de esa habitación, dado que la pared del fondo había sido derribada para que cupiese parte de él. Aún así, la máquina no estaba por completo dentro. Lo que si estaba claro es que era el centro de todo. Como un gigantesco embudo, el aparato terminaba en una especie de espada que colgaba de su boquilla. Debajo de ella, había una urna de cristal, y dentro, estaba Alice inconciente. Felicia miraba a Catherine desde unos metros de la urna, junto a un trono, y con cables en las manos. No se había cambiado.

- ¿Qué…?

- Que si quieres algo. – Repitió Felicia antes que Catherine terminara su pregunta. La chica estaba tan malherida que le costaba aclararse las ideas.

- De… Devuélveme a Alice… - Dijo lo mas amenazante que pudo. Felicia la miró de arriba abajo un momento y volvió a su trabajo. Esto enfadó momentáneamente a Catherine, pero la realidad es que no estaba condiciones de cumplir ninguna amenaza que no fuera la de manchar de sangre la alfombra. Pero llegados a ese punto, ya no tenía miedo a nada. Empezó a subir poco a poco las escaleras que conducían la centro de la habitación.

- Verás, niña. Tenía pensado dejar que te murieses sola. Pero si sigues acercándote, tendré que rematarte. - Catherine se detuvo ante estas palabras, pero Felicia para decirlas ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada. Seguía con sus cables.

- ¿Qué… te ha hecho?

- ¿Cómo? – La pregunta de Catherine pareció sorprender a la vampiresa.

- ¿Qué por qué… has hecho todo esto? ¿De que quieres…. vengarte?

- ¿Vengarme? – La condesa se levantó, y quitándose el pelo de la cara se dirigió hacia Alice y Catherine. – Los humanos nunca comprenderéis que la venganza es sólo significado de impotencia.

Sin detenerse apartó a la Catherine de un manotazo lanzándola varios metros de ella. Su cuerpo calló por las escaleras, mientras sentía que varios de sus huesos se terminaban de romper. Pero siguió con la mente lúcida, aún por el dolor.

- Pero lo hiciste, ¿no? – Levantando la mirada, vio como Felicia colocaba el aparato sobre Alice – Destruiste Toldgus por venganza…

Felicia se detuvo un momento. La conversación empezaba a convertirse en algo molesto.

- Sólo dime porqué… - Susurraba la muchacha mientras la condesa la levantaba por el cuello de su camisa.

- Fue por Trusmant. – Una voz masculina sonó por todo la habitación. El sonido metálico al caminar no dejaba ninguna duda. D había llegado. – Y por eso intenta resucitarlo.

Catherine volvía a sentirse caer. La cara de la condesa era un poema. Todo empezaba a estar más claro que antes. D se detuvo a unos metros de ellas, mientras desenfundaba su espada.

- ¿Trusmant…? ¿El cazador? – Dijo una vez ya en el suelo. D asintió.

- La única manera que un hombre sea enterrado después de una masacre, es que los causantes lo hagan. En este caso, la causante…

- ¿Mató a Trusmant y después lo enterró?

- ¡Lo matasteis vosotros! – Grito la condesa colérica - ¡Le juré que si volvía conmigo, dejaría la zona en paz! ¡Que no volvería a actuar en contra de un ser humano! ¡Pero… Pero lo matasteis, simplemente por no pagarle! ¡Le dí incluso mi anillo para que diera constancia de mi muerte! ¡Era imposible que no le creyesen!

- Pero por qu…

- ¡Porque lo amaba! ¡Lo amaba más que a ninguna cosa en este mundo! – Gritó Felicia dejando con la palabra en la boca a Catherine. Ya lo entendía todo. Trusmant si fue un cazador. Y fue a por Felicia. Pero la condesa, que a saber como, se enamoró de él. Y a cambio de ser correspondida, prometió hacer ver que había muerto, con tal de que él volviese a su lado tras informar a la gente de Toldgus. Pero los de Toldgus seguramente no tenían dinero para pagar a tantos cazadores, y antes de premiarlo lo mataron. Felicia montó en cólera, y destruyó toda la ciudad, enterrando a su enamorado en medio del cementerio. Pero, ¿y Alicia? ¿Qué tenía que ver ella con todo esto?

- Se necesitan al menos 200 años para que un alma se reencarne. – Dijo D, como leyéndole la mente a Catherine – Si aún se tiene presente parte de su aura, es fácil saber quien es la persona en la que se ha reencarnado. Y, no hay nadie mejor para eso, que una madre o una enamorada.

- Alice… - Catherine se intentó poner de pie nuevamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo.

- Aléjate… - Susurró D, pero Catherine no hizo caso. Se dirigió hacía donde estaba tumbada su amiga y se desplomó ante la urna. Felicia no sabía como actuar. Tenía a un cazador pendiente de sus movimientos.

- Alice no es Trusmant…

- ¡Tu que sabrás, niña! ¡Nunca entenderás el poder de la resurrección de almas!

- Es imposible resucitar a nadie…

- ¡No subestimes mi poder, mocosa! – Felicia estaba cada vez más furiosa, pero no se movía de en medio de las escaleras. D estaba pendiente de que no atacara. - ¡Yo soy Felicia! ¡Y matado grandes vampiros a placer! ¡Mi poder va más allá de cualquier cosa! ¡Incluso puedo hacer que todo sea idéntico a como él lo dejó!

Si, era posible que lo hiciese. No parecía de las personas que actuaran por instinto. Pero sabía que se equivocaba. Y aunque no pudiesen matarla, aunque lo perdiera todo, al menos, le haría saber que nunca sería feliz.

- Pero, da igual, porque vivo o muerto Trusmant nunca será tuyo. – Catherine vio como Alice poseía rastros de estar despertándose. – Puedes matarnos, y puedes resucitar a Trusmant… Pero él nunca te amará.

- ¡¿Qué dices?

- El cuadro… es la verdad… - Silencio en la sala. Felicia tenía el rostro pálido y furioso, mientras Catherine se desplomaba y dejaba caer su cabeza en la urna. – Esa era si cara ¿no?... Esa mirada, la mirada que recuerdas, es la de un mártir. La de una persona que se sacrifica por los demás.

Catherine fue cerrando los ojos.

- Tú lo amarás por toda la eternidad, pero para él… tu amor solo es una carga con la que deberá soportar por el bien de todos… - Y al fin calló. Y nunca diría nada más.

Catherine estuvo unos segundos en esa postura inerte, antes de que Felicia se abalanzara hacia ella, la agarrara y la atravesara con la mano de estómago a espalda. Pero no hubo ningún grito, y Felicia supo que había caído en la trampa. De rabia, había atacado a una chica que ya había muerto.

Cuando Alice se despertó, la imagen no podía ser más aterradora. Catherine estaba suspendida en el aire, agarrada por el cuello por la mano izquierda de Felicia, y atravesada por su diestra. Y la condesa, con la mirada en el infinito, babeaba sangre. D la tenía atravesada por su espada por el pecho. Y en ese instante Alicia no pudo impedir empezar a llorar. Dentro de la urna de cristal donde estaba metida, y en medio de sollozos, vio caer a su amiga y a la vampira, mientras que D se ponía de pié después de su letal ataque. Todo había acabado de la manera más rápida posible, pero ella nunca lo entendería. Sólo se quedaría que su amiga de la infancia, había muerto intentando salvarla y ya nada importaba después de eso.

D sacó en brazos a una Alice que aún no podía despertar de la consternación de la muerte de Catherine. El cazador tuvo la decencia de dejarla abrazar unos minutos el cuerpo de su amiga, después de sacarla de la urna. Pero al morir la vampiresa, el poder que mantenía en pie el castillo empezaba a flaquear y no tardó mucho en empezar a desmoronarse. Así qué, a la fuerza, tuvo que separar a la secuestrada y dejar el cuerpo de la pequeña Catherine junto a la condesa. Los primeros pasos, Alice aún pedía que la dejara con ella, pero sin decir nada, D siguió su camino hacia la puerta del castillo. A los minutos, la chica ya se hubo calmado, pero no podía dejar de sollozar.

- Sabía que iba a morir. – Dijo D mientras salían. Su caballo les esperaba en la puerta. – E intentó que la Condesa la rematara por furia. Sólo tendría esa oportunidad. Si no fuese por eso, no sé que habría pasado.

Alice sorbía sus lágrimas como podía. D la sentó sobre la montura. Pero no dijo nada. Y no diría nada hasta que D la entregó a su padre. Él y sus hermanos la abrazaron entre lágrimas, pero la chica solo permanecía erguida, con la mirada perdida. Entre multitudes de agradecimientos de su familia, e incluso después de recibir su recompensa, la chica no dijo nada. Y D tampoco esperó que lo hiciese.

- No se recuperará en la vida… – Mientras cabalgaba hacia la aldea, la mano de D empezó a hablar. – Seguramente será la persona más cercana a Felicia. Perder a alguien querido de una forma estúpida, y que no habría pasado si hubiese sido más cuidadosa. Aunque a diferencia de la condesa, la chica no podrá intentar resucitarla.

D no decía nada. Solamente miraba al frente. La mano izquierda sonrió.

- Bueno, estas cosas suelen terminar así: no muy bien. Deberías estar acostumbrado. Al fin y al cabo, tu también eres un resultado de algo así, jeje. De una infeliz historia de amor… O como con Trusmant, en un martirio para uno, y una locura para otro.

La mano izquierda no sintió atisbo alguno de enfado o irritación. Ya había vivido esto antes. Solamente pudo suspirar.

- Es aburrido hacer bromas cuando estás triste, D. Eres demasiado buen tipo para trabajar con alguien que no esté pegado a una parte de tu cuerpo..

"_Fin"_

_Fanfiction by _

_Vampire Hunter D - Ilustrations Novels © Hideyuki Kikuchi & Yoshitaka Amano  
Vampire Hunter D - Animation film © Toho  
Vampire Hunter D Bloodlust - Animation Film © Madhouse Studio_


	8. Notas Finales del Autor

**~ Notas de la Revisión de Abril de 2011** ~

_Seguramente __**Vampire Hunter D**__ sea una de las series que más interesante me parecía escribir, pero en la que más limitado me siento y he sentido escribiendo. Evidentemente, siempre a de haber un secuestrado/a, un vampiro/a, mutantes, D y su mano. Y aunque no lo parezca, si ahora mismo me pongo a pensar en otra historia con esos mismos factores, todo me saldría con un mismo regustillo de repetición. __**Vampire hunter D**__ no posee un fandom muy grande, donde ya se haya expandido hasta el género del alternative u otra clase de fics de más contraste. No creo que sea un fandom que necesite eso, claro. Pero la realidad es que no es un lugar de libertad total. Por eso, seguramente no vuelva a escribir sobre este fandom. Sin embargo he de advertir que me he divertido de sobremanera._

_Quizás el fallo más grande haya sido que es el fanfiction más largo que he escrito. Más largo en el sentido de transcurso de años. El primer capítulo lo escribí con unos quince años, y lo terminé con unos veinticuatro. Casi diez años ha vivido esto en la red y, evidentemente, la evolución en la escritura es notable (no se si para bien o para mal). Lamento profundamente esto, pero me he sentido incapaz de reescribirlo para darle una línea técnica más firme y clara. De hecho, al corregirlo, me he dado cuenta de cosas que no escribiría hoy en día, y de que el primer capítulo parecía un relato de "capa y espada". Alice pasaba a ser Alise de vez en cuando. Y sin contar de que la aceleración de ritmo era brutal. Reconozco que los últimos capítulos son pura acción, pero la verdad es que me apetecía que fuese así. No hay mucho tiempo para el melodrama en el castillo de un vampiro. O eso pienso yo._

_De cualquier forma, me ha gustado la idea. Ese D detective y esa valerosa pero inocente Catherine. Y también reconozco que he fallado estrepitosamente en plasmarla. Mi yo actual le debe una reprimenda a mi yo de quince años de vuestra parte. Por lo tanto desde aquí me gustaría pediros que le dieseis una oportunidad al contenido más que al continente._

_Muchas gracias a los que habéis leído el fic, y en especial, a los que hayáis llegado a estas líneas._


End file.
